From Fairies to Wizards
by Water-smurf
Summary: AF & HP crossover! Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter were dragged into eachother's world and suddenly the same thing happens to their friends. Death will come to life with the prophecy of Harry and the Magic of Artemis. AH pairing later.
1. The Beginning

Hi people! Sorry this chapter is on the short side. It'll get better, promise!

Summary ho!

What happens when Artemis Fowl finds a mysterious object? He studies it of course! What happens when that object drags him into another universe with wizards and wars between good and evil? Then things get complicated. Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl both get plucked from their worlds and put into each other's. Suddenly it seems to be happening to everyone. Death will come back to life and all will be reversed as two worlds that were never meant to be together get shoved at each other. But what will they do when the only one to ever be able to appose the ones who created the universe comes back to the world and the very future of all and every civilization and species is in their hands? (AH pairing in later chapters.)

Fowl Manor

Artemis Fowl sat cross-legged on his bed deep in thought. It was a state of being he was often in. A small crystal orb was next to his bed. Suddenly, there was a ringing from the many screens around his room.

"Pick up," he ordered the computers tiredly. As soon as he said that, the screens flickered to life to show many faces. Each of them were from friends underground such as Qwan, No1, Holly, Foaly, and others.

"What are you doing mud boy?" Mulch asked. Artemis grinned despite himself.

"I was thinking but apparently that is out of the question." Artemis chuckled.

"That's right." Doodah said, grinning. Holly chuckled.

"We are not planning to leave you alone anytime soon," she laughed. Artemis heaved a dramatic sigh.

"No you won't will you? Oh well, I'll just have to endure." Artemis chuckled. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I must say Foaly," Qwan said after everyone stopped laughing. "You did well with your party communication windows."

"Why, thank you." Foaly nearly preened.

"Don't pay him compliments, it makes his head swell." Holly said in a would-be whisper.

"Hey!" Foaly whinnied indignantly. No1 laughed.

"Laughter, amusement, enjoyment." No1 said happily.

"I'll never understand you and your big words." Mulch said. No1 raised an eyebrow.

"You have the gift of tongues too you know. You should be able to understand." No1 said.

"Eh, I never really liked that magic thing anyway." Mulch said shrugging. No1 rolled his eyes.

"So how are the demons settling in?" Artemis asked.

"Some of them are still trying to jump into the shuttles to the surface and create mass human murder but that is under control. Otherwise, they are settling in fine." Qwan said.

"And Abbot's verdict came from the court." No1 said gleefully. Artemis cocked his head.

"What was it?" he asked.

"His mind, and soul, and all around being were put inside a guinea pig." No1 said, trying to hold back laughter. All the fairies cracked up.

"You should have seen it! We put a little wooden sword in his cage and he tried to pick it up!" Holly said through her laughs. Artemis started laughing despite himself.

"That honestly had to be one of the funniest sights I have ever seen." Foaly said, wiping a humorous tear from his eye.

"Where is Butler anyway?" asked Holly when everyone quieted.

"He is in the surveillance room checking the cameras. There have been strange goings-on and he wanted to make sure it didn't happen here." Artemis said. Foaly cocked his head.

"What sort of things?" he asked.

"People have been disappearing, but I don't believe that could happen in Fowl Manor." Artemis said. Foaly nodded his head.

"How did your parents take seeing you after three years?" Holly asked. Artemis scowled.

"They refuse to let me out of their sight. With Juliet taking care of Hera and Maya my parents are able to watch me all the time. The only reason they weren't here with me is because they are working on figuring out where I was since I refused to tell them." Artemis said, rolling his eyes.

"Who are Hera and Maya?" Doodah asked.

"I apparently have twin little sisters." Artemis said. All the fairies exchanged looks.

"How are you taking that?" Qwan asked.

"There isn't anything I can do, so I ignore them." Artemis said, shrugging.

"Your parents are fond of Greek gods, aren't they?" Mulch said off-handedly.

"They are." Artemis said, chuckling slightly.

"Artemis, what is that?" No1 asked, gesturing to the little crystal orb. Artemis picked it up.

"I was attempting to find the answer of that question. I found it one day on the doorstep and after Butler did his normal search I started examining it. I was actually hoping Foaly would be able to shed some light on it." Artemis looked up at Foaly's screen and Foaly started running a little check on his computer.

"I can't find anything. That's weird…" Foaly looked at the little orb confusedly.

"Err, Artemis?" No1 said. Everyone looked at him and he pointed to the orb. Everyone looked down at it and noticed something very peculiar.

The orb had begun glowing a violent shade of gold and white. It began sparkling as if there was a mist inside. Gold fire lanced across it but it didn't feel in the least bit warm. A beam of white light erupted from it and flew across the room and there was a ripping sound. Artemis dropped the ball in surprise. I long tear appeared in the air to show three thoroughly confused teenagers in an old, shabby looking room.

Artemis felt a strange tug and he fell into the tear and another boy fell into the room. The tear sowed up to leave a disoriented green-eyed boy.

12 Grimmald Place

Ron stared at the blue-eyed boy that just appeared. "What just happened?!"


	2. Discovery and Suspicion

Discovery and Suspicion

Fowl Manor

The fairies stared at the boy. He was very thin with messy hair and shockingly green eyes. He had small glasses and a peculiarly shaped scar on his forehead. He looked around the room and at the bewildered faces staring at him from the screens.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"That is kinda what we would like to know…" Foaly said. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Artemis?" Butler asked.

"Erm, Butler? We have a problem…" Holly trailed off. Butler opened the door and was quite surprised to find the boy in the middle of the room casting wary glances at the screens. When, however, he caught sight of the sheer size of Butler he made a bewildered squeak.

"Who are you and where is Artemis?" Butler spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm Harry Potter. Is Artemis that blue-eyed boy that I saw a moment ago?.." Harry looked uncomfortable. Butler nodded.

"Erm, I saw him go through that rip just before I went in. He is probably with my friend Ron and Hermione." Harry said. All the fairies looked at each other.

"We're coming over." Holly said. No1 hurriedly explained what happened to Butler while everyone else turned off their screens. Butler rubbed his temples. He was getting too old for this.

12 Grimmald Place

Hermione stared speechlessly at the teenager who just appeared. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. He had one piercing blue eye and the other eye was hazel. He had dark raven black hair and something about him seemed older to her. Haunted even. As if he had seen things that someone his age shouldn't have seen.

"Who are you and where is Harry?" she asked. The teenager looked up.

"I'm Artemis Fowl the second. Assuming Harry was the boy I saw a moment ago, he is probably back were the hole in space originated, meaning my room, and is probably is getting the scare of his life if he hasn't gone into shock." Artemis said. Hermione and Ron stared at him.

Hermione broke the silence, "How did you get here?" she asked. Artemis sighed irritably as if that was a stupid question.

"I had recently found a magical artifact at my doorstep. I was examining it when it tore open a hole in space and I came here." Artemis said, exasperated.

"Why did you-" Ron started but Artemis cut him off.

"I believe it is my turn. What are your names?" Artemis asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." Hermione said. She was about to say something else when a huge CRACK sounded in the room. Fred and George appeared in the room.

"Why hello Ron and Herm-" Fred stopped short when he caught sight of Artemis. They stood with their mouths open.

"Erm, Fred, George, meet Artemis Fowl. Artemis, meet Fred and George. Artemis recently fell through a rip in the air and Harry fell in." Hermione said. Artemis nodded and his face was carefully immobile. It didn't betray the turmoil of confusion going on inside him.

"May I ask how you suddenly appeared here?" Artemis asked stiffly.

"We apparated," (sp?) said the twins in unison.

"Artemis, you said you knew about magic. How could you not know about aparation?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Artemis looked thoughtful.

"I don't believe we are thinking of the same type of magic," he said with a mysterious gleam in his eye.

"How couldn't we? If you're a wizard, you're a wizard. If you're not, you're not!" Ron said. Artemis looked up sharply. Wizard magic? A strange smile played on his lips as he figured something out.

"Tell me, what was the weather yesterday?" Artemis asked Hermione.

"It was misty with gray clouds like it has been for two years straight." Hermione said confusedly. Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"And geographically speaking, where are we?"

"England."

"And what is the date today?" he asked. Hermione cocked her head slightly.

"June eighth. Why?" she asked. Artemis ignored her question.

"That is impossible… Holly was just there and she said that it was sunny… strange weather for England but she said it… and it is the same date as when I left so there couldn't have been another time quandary…" Artemis mumbled. Hermione, Ron, and the twins looked at each other nervously.

"Who is Holly?" George asked. Artemis waved a slightly impatient hand.

"She is a friend of mine," he said.

"You still haven't answered my question. WHAT SORT OF MAGIC ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Ron shouted. There was an exclamation from downstairs followed by pounding feet. The door slammed open to reveal Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, and Moody. Artemis's face didn't betray anything as he surveyed them.

"Ron, who is this? He is an outsider!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"How did he get in here in the first place?" Tonks asked to no one in particular.

"Erm, Artemis, this is Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Professor Lupin and Professor Moody. Everyone, this is Artemis Fowl." Hermione said. No one really took notice of her.

Ron quickly explained how Artemis had come out of a rip in the air and Harry disappeared in and explained why he shouted. After he finished, the adults looked grim.

"He could be a Death Eater or a spy sent here to kidnap Harry." Mrs. Weasley said narrowing her eyes. Without a word Moody reached into his pocket and brought out a small vial filled with Veritaserum.

"Drink this," he growled as he handed it to Artemis. Artemis looked at it skeptically.

"You must seriously think I'm an imbecile. Why would I drink something given to me by clearly hostile and suspicious people whom I don't know nor have I heard of?" Artemis asked, narrowing his eyes until they looked like little chips of ice.

"Drink it or we'll knock you out and let you rot in prison." Moody growled. Artemis searched his scared features. The man looked like he was more than capable of doing what he threatened. Artemis set his mouth in a grim line.

"It's okay! Veritaserum only makes you tell the truth!" Hermione said. Artemis examined the contents of the vial quickly. It didn't look like any poison he heard of before and that usually meant it wasn't poison. Artemis shrugged and drank the liquid.

"Now, are you a Death Eater?" Moody asked.

"No." Artemis said simply.

"Are you a supporter of Voldemort?"

"No."

"Were you sent here to kidnap Harry?"

"No."

"How did you get here?"

"I already told them." Artemis gestured to Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George.

"Are you even a wizard?"

"No."

"What kind of magic do you have and where did you get it?" Ron chimed in, determined to get the information. Hermione glared at Ron but the glare turned into a look of bafflement when Artemis started to shake. He couldn't answer that question without unveiling his friends. He couldn't answer that without betraying them.

The adults watched in astonished silence. Someone under Veritaserum usually answered without struggle. And even if they did struggle, it never lasted this long!

"Answer the question." Ron said irritably. Artemis's eyelids fluttered. Suddenly, blue sparks appeared along his body and the room seemed to darken. In fact, it was like it was night outside and the only sources of light were the sparks. The sparks illuminated the room eerily. The sparks traveled their way around his body like a little light show and they slowly sunk into his skin. When the last spark had sunk into his skin the unnatural darkness lifted and Artemis glared up at Ron.

"No more questions," he said. Ron stared at him slack-jawed.

"How… how…" Ron started weakly.

"Well that settles it," Hermione cut off Ron. "He was telling the truth. Now we just need to think of one last question. How do we get Harry back?"

Fowl Manor

Everyone sat around the room in silence. All the fairies except Foaly had come to Fowl Manor and Butler had called Minerva. Foaly was busily tapping away on his computer in a mad attempt to find out something about the little orb.

"Did you find out anything yet Foaly?" Minerva asked.

"For the fifth time, NO!" Foaly stressed.

"Erm, sorry if I sound rude but… what are you exactly?" Harry asked gesturing to Holly, Qwan, Mulch and co.

"I'm an elf, they are demon warlocks, Mulch is a dwarf, and Doodah is a pixie." Holly said. Harry cocked his head in confusion but kept his mouth shut. Holly picked up the little crystal orb.

"Careful, Holly," Qwan said. "That could take you to where Artemis ended up."

"D'Arvit! It already started!" Doodah shouted. Everyone looked down to see the gold and white light fighting to break out of it, but now there was navy light mixed in. The colors whirled together and navy and gold fire lanced across the orb. A white and navy beam of light shot from the orb and there was another rip sound. A gaping hole was left in the air. Inside there seemed to be cloaked figures fighting other people in a forest somewhere. Harry jumped up.

"D'Arvit!" Holly screamed and No1 and she got sucked into the hole. It quickly sowed up again. Minerva looked thoughtful. Everyone else was staring at the place where Holly and No1 were just a moment ago in silent horror.

"Well what do you know?" chuckled a gentle voice. Harry's eyes widened and he looked around the room frantically. Finally he gave up trying to find where the voice came from.

Still everyone was staring at the now empty place. Foaly suddenly broke the pained silence.

"Harry, you saw what was going on in the tear. I assume it was part of your world. What has happened to Holly and No1?" Harry looked up at the screen Foaly was displayed on.

"I saw Death Eaters terrorizing some villagers," Harry's voice grew hard and bitter. "It isn't a surprise. They always pick on people who can't defend themselves."

Everyone looked worried. "These people… Death Eaters, right? Do they actually kill people? The day Holly or No1 let someone terrorize defenseless people is the day humans decide on world peace." Foaly chuckled nervously. A look of dawning horror crossed Harry's face and he suddenly went very pale.

"Death Eaters don't hesitate to kill someone. They are so ruthless they would kill their own family without a qualm. They would even laugh about it!" Harry said in a strained voice. Everyone in turn had their eyes widen. Butler turned to Harry.

"If that happens where you come from, are the Death Eaters strong in numbers and power?" Butler was almost afraid of the answer. Harry looked at his hands.

"The Wizard community is under war. Between the supporters of a creature named Voldemort and everyone else. The thing is, Voldemort is the second strongest sorcerer of our time. The supporters of him are called Death Eaters, and though in all the books and stories the good wins," Harry closed his eyes. "I'm not sure that will happen."

Everyone looked in total horror at Harry. Doodah was the first to snap out of it, "Wait, what was that about wizards?"

Harry cocked his head. "You're a pixie, aren't you? Though I never met a pixie that wasn't three inches tall, blue skinned, or with an annoying tendency to hang people by chandeliers. Actually, you're the only pixie I met that could talk, anyway…" Harry plowed on, oblivious to the totally bewildered expressions he was getting. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard of any type of elf that wasn't a house elf, and I met quite a few centaurs. None, I repeat, NONE of them even deigned to look at a computer…" now even Qwan was staring wide-eyed at Harry. "I suppose if I haven't known about any of your types of fairy, you probably haven't been in contact with wizards yet."

Harry looked around at the bewildered faces. Foaly turned to his computer and typed in some things. "I did a check. Nothing fits your story." Everyone looked at Harry through narrow eyes.

"Who says he wasn't lying?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not! Look!" Harry took a stick out of his back pocket and pointed it at the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment then shouted, "EXPECTO POTRONUM!"

A silver stag shot from his wand and galloped around the room. Then it disappeared like mist. There was silence for a few moments.

"Okay… you were telling the truth. Now, you better tell us everything." Butler said. Everyone sat down cross-legged and prepared themselves for the story.


	3. Battle and Dementors

Some Forest Somewhere

Holly slumped next to a tree. "No1, are you okay?" she mumbled barely audibly. No1 moaned something illegible and Holly took that as a sign of disorientation but otherwise he seemed fine. A scream made them both jump to attention and take in the scene before them.

They were in a forest and tall figures in masks and black cloaks were pointing sticks at people and those people had a variety of things happen to them. A few people had a gaping wound appear on them and they would scream in agony. A few others would fall to the ground and scream in possibly more agony. A few other people would just stiffen and die.

One cloaked figure walked purposefully towards a little girl that could've been no older than five. The figure pointed her stick to the terrified little girl. "Avada-"

"NO!" Holly sprung at the figure and tried to wrestle the stick away.

"What the-" the figure said in surprise. No1 ran into the fray and the runes on his head began to glow blue. The figure smashed Holly against a tree and flung No1 into the battle where he was swiftly caught up in other fights. The figure pointed the stick at Holly.

"SECTUSEMPRA!" the figure shouted before Holly could react. Huge gashes appeared on her and blood spilled out. Holly bit her lip as blue sparks began to dance around her body and heal her. As the last gash sowed itself together she jumped up to battle with the thoroughly surprised figure.

"How-?" the person was cut off when Holly took out her Neutrino and shot the figure. The mask fell to the ground to show a woman with heavy lidded eyes. The woman stiffened and fell to the ground as the stunning energy vaulted through her body. Holly stepped over her body and joined the fray.

There were several flashes of light and allusions running around. Probably No1's doing. Holly latched herself on another cloaked figure. The mask fell off to reveal a man with platinum blond hair. He reached behind himself and grabbed Holly. He flung her to the ground in front of him. Holly heard a crack as she landed on a rock and the sparks began to work to heal her. But the man was not about to let her heal herself.

"CRUCIO!" he shouted. Holly felt something like all her nerves were being set with white-hot fire. Holly began screaming and as if she had no control over her body she writhed on the ground. Tears streamed unnoticed from her eyes. An elf like Holly doesn't cry or scream easily. Sparks appeared on her skin but there was no injury to heal.

Just when she felt she could take no more the man lifted the curse. Holly lay gasping on the ground and looked up. The man's face had some sort of a twisted expression of pleasure. He raised the stick again. "Cru-"

He never had time. Holly picked her Neutrino up and squeezed the trigger. The blast erupted from the neutrino and blasted the man across the clearing. Holly looked at herself. The last thing had drained her magic. The next injury would stay there.

She heard someone chuckled nastily from behind her. Holly spun around to see another cloaked figure without the mask for once. He had greasy black hair and gaunt features. Before Holly could pump her gun the man made a small swish movement with his wand. A long gash appeared on Holly's stomach and she felt as if a sword had just sliced her. Blood flowed freely and leaked out no matter how much Holly tried to stop it.

The man turned away and thought her finished. Just goes to show he hadn't a clue what she was like. Holly fell on the ground but on the ground she aimed and fired at the man. He was immediately unconscious.

Holly looked down to see her blood staining the earth. Darkness determinedly tugged at the corners of her vision. She looked around and saw No1 on the ground. She could make out the rise and fall of his chest so he must have been unconscious.

Holly was still defiantly alive even though he blood flowed from a serious stomach wound. She suddenly felt cold. It was unnatural cold. She was going to die. She was never going to be with those who mattered most to her.

She vaguely noticed all the people still standing fled from the clearing. She saw other figures coming into the clearing but these figures weren't necessarily human. They hovered a few inches from the ground and they wore long tattered cloaks. Their breath rattled from their bodies in a hideous way.

One of them glided towards Holly. Tears began flowing unnoticed from her eyes. She felt cold metal stabbing her heart and in her mind's eye she saw Abbot's grinning face as he taunted her. Then her mind's eye switched to the image of the bomb strapped to her commander's chest. She saw herself shooting the little spot on the bomb and the timer going faster. She felt the same horror she had felt when she realized Julius had died. Then it switched to the despair she felt when she had thought that the commander, Butler, and Artemis had all died.

Tears began flowing faster as her mind forced her to repeat these event over and over again. The creature began to come closer to her and Holly laid her head on the ground. All her happiness was gone and with it so was her defiance against death. Her tears and blood mixed on the ground and darkness began taking over her vision. She saw someone stepping next to her and everything went black.

12 Grimmald Place

"Ow!" Artemis's hand flew to his face. He felt like his hazel eye just had a needle stuck through it. "Holly…" he whispered. Fred and George cocked their heads.

"That is the second time you mentioned her. What is wrong?" Fred asked. Artemis was quiet for a moment. He had a vague feeling of despair. He closed his eyes and concentrated everything he had on Holly. An image flickered in his mind's eye but it faded away just as fast. He opened his eyes.

"What are creatures wearing black cloaks who have the ability to make you loose all hope?" Artemis asked. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"They are dementors. They suck all happiness from you and force you to relive your worst experiences. If they have a chance they suck your soul out," they said. Artemis paled profusely. He closed his eyes again and he concentrated on Holly. He didn't know why but he had an unfamiliar desperation to connect and he had an unfamiliar certainty that he could connect. He felt a flicker. It was of fear and grief and he noticed pain, but she was definitely alive and with a soul. Relief swept through him and he opened his eyes.

Artemis, Fred and George were still in the same room but Hermione and Ron had left to try to send a letter to Harry and the adults were trying to figure everything out downstairs.

"Tell me," Artemis said. "what has been happening around here?"

Fred and George cocked their heads again. "What do you mean?" they said in unison.

"I mean, what has been happening? It is obvious this is an organization to resist someone or something. What are you trying to resist?" Artemis asked irritably.

"Don't you know about the war?" George asked.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" Artemis said irritably.

"Okay, Okay!" Fred said.

"No need to get snappy about it!" George said.

"Sit down and we'll tell you about it." Fred said. Artemis said cross-legged on the ground and rubbed his temples. It was time to learn about this new world.


	4. Speaking

Fowl Manor

"And that is what has been happening where I come from." Harry summed up his story. Everyone stared at him slack-jawed. Foaly turned to his computer.

"If your story is true, and you have proven it is, then you aren't from this world." Foaly said. Qwan looked up at him.

"What do you mean Foaly?" he asked.

"I mean that he is not from this world. Like Hybras was in a different world so is Harry's home. We are kinda in parallel dimensions, worlds that are next to each other yet never meant to meet. That is one powerful ball to connect them." Foaly said, looking at the crystal ball wearily. Harry closed his eyes and a sort of strained look came over him.

"What are you doing?" Mulch asked.

"I told you about me and Voldemort, right?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, are minds are connected. He is good at trying to keep me out of his head but maybe I can get an idea of what is happening there."

Everyone looked down at their hands. Qwan looked at the crystal ball quizzically. "You know, I swear I've seen that ball before…" he said. No one really paid attention to him. Harry opened his eyes again.

"He is too strong. I only got a faint feeling but it felt like he was annoyed and… well, our connection was probably on the blink due to the fact I'm in another world but I could've sworn he was confused." Harry said. Everyone else exchanged looks.

"It's nice to know No1, Artemis, and Holly are giving him a run for his money." Foaly said, grinning. Harry cocked his head.

"How can you tell it was them making Voldemort the way he was?" he asked. Qwan chuckled.

"You don't know them like we do." Qwan said. Foaly started typing again.

"I'm starting to think we should try to go over and save them. Harry's world seems way too dangerous for them all to be wandering around without a clue what has been happening." Foaly said worriedly. Butler looked up at him.

"No1 is very powerful, Artemis is very intelligent and Holly is very brave. I think they all can handle themselves. But I have to agree with Foaly, I think one of us should go over and help them." Butler said. His bodyguard instincts were kicking in. Minerva turned her gaze to the ball.

"I suggest we go through the portal without dropping the orb. Foaly, do you mind sending in some equipment to keep in contact?" Minerva asked. Foaly looked strangely grim.

"I'll do my best. I'll send up the equipment." Foaly sighed. Everyone looked terrifically weary. Harry sighed dejectedly.

"I wonder what happened during the battle Holly and No1 dropped in on." Harry said.

I know this was the worst sort of short there is but I wanted to get the chapter out. Please review! Review! Review! Review!


	5. Connection

Chapter five

There was still darkness. It veiled everything in its gloomy aura. Holly was vaguely aware of breathing. It was her own. It was scary to hear it rasp shallowly. What were those creatures? What had they done to her? And how was she still alive?

Holly fought to open her eyes but her body was betraying her. Was she dead? Holly threw that thought away the minute it crossed her mind. She couldn't be dead she felt pain. Everyone said you don't feel pain when you die. She delved into her mind for a way out. The last thing she remembered was seeing someone step towards her. Apparently the creatures in the cloaks didn't notice it. Holly was worried about No1, but she was most worried about Artemis.

She was here for at most a day and she had already got injured. She was a former LEP captain in peak physical condition while Artemis was biologically fourteen years old who barely deigns to think about exercise. She was worried he had gotten in trouble.

_Like I have!_ Holly reminded herself harshly. She made one last valiant effort to open her eyes. When that didn't work, she submitted. Once she rested she would regain her control and then she could learn where she was. Holly stopped resisting and allowed the darkness to take her over again.

12 Grimmald Place

Artemis opened his eyes when the Weasley twins stopped talking. Fred and George watched him as the calculating look came over his face. "I think I know how to work it…" Artemis whispered. Fred and George cocked their heads.

"Work what?" they asked in unison. Artemis looked up.

"You told me Harry's behavior and about the visions he had during his fifth year. It is clear to me why he behaved and saw those particular scenes. I believe something similar happened to me." Artemis said. His eyes got a freaky twinkle and the twins looked slightly unnerved.

"What happened to Harry and what do you mean something like that happened to you?" Fred asked nervously.

"It seems Harry had an unwilling connection with Voldemort- oh stop flinching!" Artemis said irritably as the twins shuddered at the mere mention of the name. "Anyway, Harry has a connection with him. I do believe I have such a connection with some friends of mine due to a, shall we say, _incident_ not long ago. I think I can use that connection to help us." Artemis continued. Fred and George exchanged glances.

"What are your connected friend's names?" George asked.

"Their names are Holly, Qwan and No1." Artemis said, smiling mysteriously. He closed his eyes and set about contacting his friends.

Fowl Manor

Qwan gazed at the little orb. He couldn't shake the feeling he had seen it before. They had just finished explaining to Trouble what had happened. Foaly had asked Trouble to bring up the equipment and he was too curious to just give them the equipment and leave. When they all finally told him about what had happened to Artemis, No1 and Holly he insisted that he'd help.

So, now everyone was trying to think up the best way to get there. The ball seemingly deposited people in random locations and it would be dangerous to just walk blindly through.

"Foaly! You should be able to calculate where it would take us or something!" Trouble said.

"This thing isn't in any of the archives in the Internet! I've tried everywhere; databases, fairy search engines, I even tried Google!" Foaly stressed. Minerva looked up at him.

"Isn't Google very useful?" she asked.

"No. Only mud men use it. Very uninformed." Foaly said while typing furiously.

'Holly? No1? Qwan? Can any of you hear me?' an all too familiar voice said in Qwan's head. Qwan's eyes widened and if anyone had been watching, they would have noticed his eyes filming over slightly.

'Artemis? What are you doing in my head?' Qwan thought. Qwan noticed a vague presence inside the room.

'Qwan! I was right!' Artemis thought.

'Yes… Now do you mind answering my question?' Qwan thought.

'A few hours ago I saw an image in my mind's eye. It depicted a creature in a cloak that seemed to force all around it in despair. When I asked about it, I was told that it wasn't a mere figment of my imagination it was real. I had a vague sense of Holly when it happened. I think the time tunnel bound all our consciousnesses together in a way. I think we could tap into Abbot as well but I didn't try.' Artemis thought. Qwan nodded his head. The presence seemed stronger somehow. But it couldn't have been just Artemis, there seemed to be three people. If Qwan counted his connection with Artemis one of them, who were the other two's?

'I think Holly and No1 are unconscious. Neither of them heard us. What happened over there?' Artemis asked. Qwan proceeded to tell him what had happened since he had left up to now.

"Er, Qwan? Are you all right?" Minerva asked, suddenly noticing the film over his eyes.

"I'm fine." Qwan said. Minerva cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

"No you're not," she said.

"You know, now that you mentioned it…" Mulch said. Everyone turned their eyes on Qwan.

'Artemis, I have to go. I don't think it is wise to tell everyone about the connection.' Qwan thought.

'Agreed. I will try to contact Holly and No1.' Artemis thought. The film abruptly retreated from Qwan's eyes.

"I'm fine." Qwan said again firmly. Minerva scrutinized him again but then she shrugged and turned away. Trouble was talking to Foaly rather irritably.

"Foaly, it is obvious you can't find anything. Just let us go through!" Trouble said. Foaly scowled.

"Go ahead and get dropped off at a random place! See if I care!" Foaly said irritably. Trouble rolled his eyes and picked up the ball. Everyone watched it as it went through its normal stages but Qwan noted there was more navy in it than last time. The huge rip appeared in the air yet again and all hell broke loose.

A/N

HAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffie! -) I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	6. Time, Space, and an Evil Entity

By the way, the two presences Qwan sensed were NOT Holly, No1, Abbot, or Qweffer. I'll explain more when it comes up in the story.

12 Grimmald Place

Artemis's eyes went back into focus when Qwan left. The twins were looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Fred asked.

"Did you connect with them?" George asked.

"Correct, though I fear a few of my friends may be in trouble." Artemis said. The twins were about to say something else when there was a resounding BANG from downstairs, followed by many voices.

"What the-?" Fred said. They all ran out the door and the twins ran downstairs. Artemis looked over the banister down the stairs to see cloaked people pointing sticks at the Order members and shouting incantations. The Order members were doing the same thing to the figures. It was an all-out battle. Artemis saw some people go down with blood pouring from various wounds.

"I hate my conscience." Artemis muttered to himself as he snuck unnoticed into the fray. He quickly made his way to one of the fallen people who happened to a young, pink haired woman with a heart shaped face. Hermione said her name was Tonks. Artemis kneeled on the floor next to her and firmly placed a hand on one of the gashes. She moaned.

"Heal," he breathed and little blue sparks scurried down his fingers. The gashes quickly knitted themselves together. Tonks' eyes widened in shock as she sat up and gingerly touched her skin where the gashes were.

"How…?" she asked. Artemis smiled.

"I need to heal others. You might want to get back to the fighting before someone knocks out both of us," he said. Tonks still looked confused but she nodded and dove back into the fray. Artemis made his way to another wounded when a beam of light hit his thigh.

Artemis was just aware of searing pain. He looked down to see a long gash right wear the light hit him. Little blue sparks quickly sowed the skin back together. Artemis looked up just in time to see one of the strangest things he would ever see.

It looked like the very fabric of space was twisting. A kind of swirl appeared in the air and imploded on itself. It seemed as though Artemis was the only one who noticed. Not for long…

The space ripped itself to show everyone in Artemis's room. All their eyes widened and they backed up in surprise. Two similar reactions happened to the spaces next to the current tear. One of them showed a scene with Artemis and Commander Root sitting at a table and Root seemed really irritated (as usual) and Artemis had his vampire smile. Both of them looked up at the sudden tear.

"Is this one of your negotiation tricks, fairy?" the Artemis in the tear asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Root said.

The third tear imploded to reveal what looked like a classroom. All the kids inside started staring. Four boys simultaneously got up and walked towards it.

"Erm, Moony? Do you have a clue what that is?" one of the boys asked. The one named Moony wordlessly shook his head.

By now almost everyone had turned to stare at the three portals. Some cloaked figures were sneak attacking.

"How…?" a man said. Artemis turned to him and quickly searched his memory. _Ah ha! Hermione said he was Lupin. _

Lupin was staring at the four boys. Harry in the portal to Artemis's world looked at it too. Almost all the adults were looking at it.

"Why am I seeing younger versions of my dead father and dead godfather?" Harry asked. The four boys sharply looked at him.

"None of us have had a son," one of them said.

"I'm a little more worried about seeing the deceased commander." Artemis said. Root reddened slightly.

"I'm perfectly alive, thank you other mud boy." Root said. The Artemis in the tear watched interestedly.

"How far in the future are you?" he asked.

"You know the answer. We can't tell you otherwise we'd endanger ourselves." Artemis in the present said. The four boys in the other tear cocked their heads.

"The future? How did that happen?" a particularly tired and scarred one asked. Artemis pursed his lips.

"A temporal time and space formula. Sadly I don't think I have the time to explain." Artemis said, pointing to a peculiar swirl of darkness forming right above the portals.

Everyone looked up, the darkness seemed to convulse and a cold, chilling voice echoed eerily from within.

"Get me out…" it rasped. There was a sudden flash of black light and the tears started convulsing.

"POTTER!" screamed one of the cloaked figures. She and many others dove into the tear leading to the other dimension before all three of them winked out of existence.

Something suddenly started constricting Artemis. It was strangling him, squeezing his throat until there was no room for air. He clutched his throat and fell to the ground. He felt himself turning blue as darkness etched his vision. He was only vaguely aware of frantic voices. Something was beckoning him, trying to lure him into the darkness. Trying to kill him. A flash of black light and an inhumane scream filled the air and Artemis knew no more.

A/N

I own nothing! Harry belongs to Jo and Artemis belongs to Colfer. Review! Review! Review! Review! Press the purple button, D'Arvit!


	7. Another Battle

Fowl Manor

Everyone jumped up and drew various weapons when the figures jumped through the portal. They followed suite. The figures held up sticks and pointed them at the fairies/humans.

"Hand over Potter like good Muggles and maybe we wont kill you on the spot," one of them said sweetly. She pulled down her hood to reveal a feminine face with heavy lidded eyes. Harry growled under his breath.

"Bellatrix," he rasped. Doodah and Mulch looked quizzical, but even they realized it wasn't the time. Two other figures pulled down their hoods to reveal male faces. One had silvery blond hair and the other had greasy black hair with his mouth curled up in an obviously often-used sneer. If possible, at the sight of the greasy haired man Harry seemed to show more hatred than he did only a moment ago.

"Hello Potter," the greasy haired man said silkily. "I always knew you would meet a sticky end."

"Don't talk to me, Snape." Harry said with a hard, angry voice.

"Still bitter about Dumbledore, aren't you Potter." Snape sneered.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT!" Harry shouted. He lunged at Snape before Bellatrix could react. As if a dam broke, everyone started firing. Qwan quickly fired bolts of magical energy at the platinum blond man. The man quickly dodged it and sent a slicing hex at Qwan. Qwan dodged it and sent another bolt of energy. This one found its mark.

The man was thrown back into the wall, causing a crash, but no one really noticed. Everyone was too busy fighting their own battles. Qwan suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck closely followed by darkness tugging at the corners of his eyes. Qwan mentally shoved the darkness away and continued firing his magic at the figures. Another figure barreled through the crowd and shot at Qwan with another slicing hex. The power of the hex sent Qwan smashing against the wall and the figure delicately stepped to him.

"The Dark Lord will live forever!" he hissed and pointed his wand for the killing curse. Qwan took the only option left to him and gripped the figure's leg. As soon as Qwan's hand touched him, the figure's leg began turning to stone and the stone quickly traveled up its body like a virus. Before he could even scream, he had been turned completely to stone.

Qwan shakily got to his feet. He realized he didn't have anymore magic left. He quickly looked around and noticed that all the other fairies had run out of magic as well. Bellatrix smirked and muscled her way into the middle of the room.

"Ha! I suggest a blanket killing curse for this bunch," she cackled. Every one of the cloaked figures in turn raised their wands.

"No!"

There seemed to be a surge of energy as a semi gruff voice spoke out. Harry's eyes widened as two people seemed to speckle into vision. Qwan suddenly realized these two people were the presences he felt. One looked very old with a really long white beard but he stood straight and had an aura of power. The other seemed to be a young man but he was very gaunt, so gaunt that his face resembled a skull. Harry looked flat-out baffled as did many of the figures.

"How… how… but we killed you…" Bellatrix said weakly.

"We don't really understand either. But that wont stop us from fighting!" the gaunt man said with a grin spreading across his face. They both held up their wands and pointed them at the figures. The figures hurriedly recovered from their shock and followed suit. Beams of light erupted from the wands and attempted to push each other back.

"Get to safety! We will hold them off and follow you later!" the bearded man said.

"But…" Harry began.

"Don't! We'll take you to Haven!" Butler said, grabbing Harry's shoulder and propelling him to the door. Never in his life had Butler been so grateful that Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were on vacation in Puerto Rico. Qwan started to back up but he stumbled. The darkness he had pushed away had come back into his vision with reinforcements. His breathing slowed and rasped. Butler quickly grabbed him just as his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

A/N

I know it is so short you probably want to reach into the screen and slap me, but the next chapter will get more interesting! I promise! By the way I own nothing. Review! Review! Need I say it? **REVIEW!**


	8. The Nightmare

**(Warning, if you are squeamish, proceed with caution. This chapter has a lot to do with the plot but it has gruesome scenes. If you don't want to read that, begin when it says 'Page break!')**

Nowhere

Holly couldn't see much. There was only mist and it enveloped everything. She was only conscious of walking forward. Not once did she decide to change her direction. It was as if an invisible yet insistent string was pulling her. Eventually she came to a clearing.

It was only a clearing from the mist. The only place that was visible. There were four stones set around it, three of which were occupied. No1 was sitting on one as was Qwan and Artemis. Holly sat down on the last unoccupied stone and looked around at her friends. Everyone seemed to be looking around at each other but they couldn't speak. Holly heard a faint clacking like a chain being shaken from one side to another in an eerie unison with what seemed to be three others.

Holly and the others looked to the side where they heard the clanking. There seemed to be four orbs of light going back and forth in eerie unison. The little lights followed each other in a single file line. The unnaturally gray darkness had only those as sources of light, yet it lit up nothing near it.

The lights came closer, so close that Holly could've reached out into the mist and touched them. But for some reason they seemed intangible. She could barely make out people wearing cloaks holding the lights. No, they were holding the lanterns. The lights came from lanterns, as did the clacking. The hands holding the lanterns were obscured in the folds of the sleeves of the cloaks. The figures nearly glided, their movement was so smooth. They swiftly began circling the clearing, still at the mere edge of the mist but too far in it to be tangible. The lights coming from their lanterns were hypnotizing. They circled the clearing faster and faster and faster. The clinking became louder and louder yet it still happened at the same moment. It got to the point the lights looked like they were dancing on their own and the clinking began reverberating around Holly's head like the bell of a church. Then, they stopped.

The silence was deafening. No one knew what to expect. The cloaked people entered the clearing. Their feet didn't even make the quietest tap on the ground. One of them stood in front of Holly. One of them stood in front of Artemis. One of them stood in front of No1 and the last stood in front of Qwan. The figures held their lanterns aloft and next to the faces of the person they were standing in front of. In unison, they kneeled so the person they were in front of was at eye level. Again in unison, their free hands went to the hoods of their cloaks. They gently drew the hoods away to reveal their faces.

All their faces belonged to those of young girls. They couldn't have been any older than ten years old, yet their features were marred by scars and seemed unusually serious. The one in front of Holly had dark black hair and stormy gray eyes.

In the middle of the clearing a tornado of darkness appeared. Something seemed to be trying to fight its way out. "Let me out…" a voice rasped from inside the darkness. The girl looked closer at Holly.

"Don't," she said simply. Something from inside the tornado cackled and the very flesh of all four of the girls seemed to be rotting right before their eyes. Holly wanted to look away but her eyes seemed to be held in place. She was captivated by this horrifying scene. It seemed a similar reaction had been brought about her friends. The girls didn't scream even as the flesh from their faces rotted cleanly off and the only thing that was left of their faces were clean white skulls. Blood began pouring out of their eye sockets as crimson waterfalls, staining the perfect whiteness of the skulls with their sinfull redness. The blood began filling up the clearing but Holly, Artemis, Qwan and No1 were all petrified on the stones. They were unable to move and their mouths were open in silent cries of horror.

Holly felt the blood lapping hungrily at her ankles and the reek of the rotted flesh and the blood fill her being. She would've gagged if she could move. The warm stickiness of the blood wrapped around her and the blood level rose to her knees. "Don't," the skull that was once the girl with the gray eyes repeated to Holly. The thing in the darkness cackled with relish. Blood filled Holly's mouth as she screamed and her eyes shot open.

**Page break!**

Holly sat up as soon as soon as she woke. Her eyes were wildly looking around the room. It wasn't normal for her to loose her cool like this but there was just something about the nightmare that had struck a cord inside her.

She seemed to be in a cave at night. A fire was flickering nearby her. Her eyes darted to the side of the cave to see No1 with a similar expression on his face. Holly took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She turned back to No1.

"Did you have the same dream?" she asked with only a hint of shakiness. No1 looked up.

"I still taste the blood," he said with his eyes wide. Holly looked down.

"So do I." Holly said.

"Fear, fright, terror." No1 said shakily.

"Captain Short, what are you talking about?" said a familiar voice. Holly's eyes shot up to the entrance of the cave and there was Commander Julius Root.

A/N

HAHAHAHAHA!! Another evil cliffie! I know, I'm sorry about the length but I perked your interest, didn't I? Maybe the dream can tell you something, or maybe not. I've noticed a severe shortage on reviews for a story this size. REVIEW! REVIEW! D'Arvit, **_REVIEW!_** (Oh yeah, I don't own anything. ;-))


	9. Hospitals, Catching up, and Memories

**I don't own anything!**

St. Mungos Hospital

Artemis's eyes shot open. He could still taste and smell the blood. He panted as if he had just run a thousand miles. _It is simple,_ he thought, _The dream was a figment of my subconscious mind. The nightmare was a simple embodiment of all the stress I have been feeling. The nightmare had no meaning._

But Artemis knew he was lying to himself. Did that explain the fact something had made him faint, that it was by no means a reaction of his body? Did it explain the fact that no one around him had caused it either? Artemis shook his head. _Perhaps it did have meaning._

Artemis looked around himself. He was in a hospital most likely. He noted gratefully he was still in his suit. He was in a white room on a white bed and there were a few people sleeping in the beds next to him. He looked at one of the people, it seemed they had a gash that couldn't be healed easily judging by the bloody bandages wrapped around him and the large number of potions on the bedside table next to him.

Artemis heard the door opening and he turned to look in that direction. There was a woman with motherly features in a doctor's outfit. She looked at Artemis and smiled.

"We didn't expect you to be awake this early. I'll go get your visitors," she said. Artemis cocked his head.

"I have visitors?" he asked. The lady smiled again.

"Yes. I believe they were in the same battle you were in," she said. Artemis closed his eyes. Of course it would be the Order members. They would want an explanation of why he had passed out and what had happened in the rifts through time and space. Artemis opened his eyes. He wouldn't tell them about the fairies, but the least he could do was explain the state Harry was probably in.

Artemis looked up when the nurse came back with some Order members in tow. Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley had come and Tonks was the only one who looked friendly. Artemis smiled stiffly.

"I trust you all are well?" he said formally.

"Thanks to you." Tonks said cheerfully. Everyone else just nodded stiffly. Artemis just half smiled, his mask of icy composure still covering himself wholly.

"I'll save you all the pain of asking. I believe you came here not out of concern for me but for concern of the state in which your friend Harry is in?" Artemis said. Again, they nodded. Artemis sighed. "I cannot tell you all about my world. By what Fred and George had told me, my world is similar to yours. My world is the same, only there is no trace of your type of magic. It is your world as Muggles," Artemis inwardly cringed as the slang-like term left his lips, "see it. There isn't any wizarding magic. Though I wouldn't worry about Harry. He is with some friends whom I would entrust my life with."

Tonks brightened. "That is great!" she said, clapping her hands together. Hermione looked at her flatly.

"It is good that you would entrust your life to them, that shows us they are trust-worthy. But Death Eaters are very powerful and they don't hesitate to kill someone. I'm not sure your friends could stand up to them." Hermione said. Artemis wordlessly slid out of the bed and stood up. Mrs. Weasley made a move to stop him but Lupin held up his hand to gesture to let him continue.

Artemis walked to the next bed to the person with the hard-to-heal gash. The eyes of the Order members followed every movement he made. Artemis gently laid his fingers on the man's chest. The man still slept on through all this. Blue sparks traveled down his fingers and made an eerie little dance on the man's chest. The bandages sort of melted into the man's skin and the gash sowed itself together. The Order members watched in silent astonishment.

"I think," Artemis said, taking his hand off the man's chest and flashing his vampire grin at his audience. "that if my friends have more of the magic I have, they can take care of themselves."

A cave somewhere

Holly felt like all reality had just crumbled, and in a way, it had. Commander Root was alive? How was that possible?

"Julius?" Holly asked, her throat so tight she barely trusted it with speech.

"Don't call me Julius," the commander said flatly. Holly leaned her head against the cave wall.

"By the gods…" Holly had some sort of delayed reaction. She went deathly pale and No1 began to get really worried she was going to faint again. He was right to worry. Holly's eyes rolled back and she passed out. Root and No1 looked down at her a moment.

"Why did she have such a violent reaction to your arrival?" No1 asked Root. Root looked at him flatly.

"She saw me get blown up by a bomb," he said. No1 stared at him for a moment.

"It is impossible to come back to life. How did you survive?" he asked. Root sighed, irritated.

"I didn't survive. I don't know how I came back to life so don't bother asking. I'm not sure what happened here while I was gone." Root said. No1 went slightly pale.

"Confusion, bafflement, perplexity, bewilderment, mystification, bemusement…" No1 started listing off words again. Root rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop that and tell me what the D'Arvit you are?" Root growled. No1 quickly stopped listing words.

"I'm a demon warlock." No1 said meekly. Root looked him over with a critical eye.

"All the demon warlocks were killed when the time spell went wrong." Root said. No1 shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, almost all of them. The leader of the circle, Qwan, turned them all to stone before they died. Sadly, shock killed most of them, and the head snapped off one. Qwan was the only one to survive. I was born on Hybras." No1 said.

"How did Hybras manage to get back to earth? I don't think one demon warlock would be able to take it back on his own." Root growled. No1 made a small squeak.

"Well, to make a long story short, I was at the volcano crater without silver. I was brought to earth and this girl kidnapped me. Apparently, two young mud people had figured out the time spell. One of them was the girl named Minerva and the other was…"

"Let me guess," Root began, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Artemis Fowl."

"Correct." No1 said.

"Why is it," Root began, "that anytime the fairies have a situation the mud boy some how gets involved?" No1 shrugged.

"Well, Artemis and Holly saved me from Minerva, but someone who worked for her named Billy Kong had a strange prejudice against demons. He demanded that Minerva get him another demon and she said it would take seventeen months. Then he tried, er, _motivating_ her by threatening to kill her employee and her father. Then Artemis called him and said that it was possible to still get a demon." No1 said. Root reddened.

"And Holly said no way and brought you back to Haven, right?" he said in a dangerous tone of voice. No1 shuffled again meekly.

"Well, no…" he said. Root reddened profusely.

"What, pray tell, did she do?" he asked dangerously.

"Well, she went along with Artemis's plan, and it all ended up with Holly handcuffed to a bomb, Qwan flesh and bone again, and all three fairies and Artemis getting sucked to Hybras." No1 said. Root grimaced.

"It went from bad to worse didn't it?" Root asked. No1 looked up, surprised.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You have not been on as many Fowl-related 'adventures' as I have." Root sighed.

"Well, a demon named Abbot who was a pride leader at the time took the demon pride to meet us. Qwan recognized him as the demon N'zall who was the one to originally break the circle of warlocks and create this whole mess in the first place. Qwan started revealing secrets about Abbot and, well, obviously Abbot wasn't too happy about it. Qwan and I then realized Abbot had had magic. Abbot started saying it was impossible for him to have magic since he was a fully warped demon, normally that would be true but not in this case. Then Artemis said that Abbot had stolen the magic in the time tunnel. Abbot asked him how he would know. Then Artemis made this spark of magic fly around like a tiny firework. He said he knew because he stole some himself." No1 braced himself for obvious reasons.

"Fowl WHAT?!"

The LEP HQ medical wing

Qwan woke violently. He breathed heavily for a minute then regained his composure. What had that dream meant? The connection between him, No1, Holly, and Artemis would make them have the same dream, but what did it mean?

Qwan looked around himself. He was probably in a hospital of some sort in Haven. Exactly what had made him lose consciousness? His train of thought was interrupted when a woman wearing a cross between a LEP uniform and a hospital uniform.

"Oh! You're awake. I'll tell your friends they can come in now," she said. She bustled out and came back in with everyone minus Trouble in tow. Harry still had this blank confused look.

"You had us worried with your just passing out like that." Butler said kindly. Qwan crossed his arms.

"You didn't have to be worried. If I could survive being a statue for ten thousand years, I can survive unconsciousness for a bit." Qwan said. Then he turned to Harry. "Harry, who were those men? It is obvious you knew them."

Harry looked up. "They were my godfather and mentor. The man who said to get to safety was named Dumbledore. The other was my godfather, Sirius." Harry said. Qwan cocked his head.

"Where are they?" Qwan asked.

"Trouble went to pick them up in the shuttle." Mulch said. The mechanical doors behind them slid open to reveal the men from earlier and Trouble.

"Right on cue." Doodah mused.

"Good evening. I trust you are well?" Dumbledore said kindly to Qwan.

"I'm fine, thank you, though I am a little more worried about the both of you. It isn't everyday someone comes back from the dead." Qwan said politely. Sirius smiled ruefully.

"I see you all aren't going to be driven from the topic." Sirius said.

"Of course we wont! I want to know what happened to my godfather and professor!!" Harry said, nearly shouting. Sirius gently patted Harry's shoulder.

"We'll tell you Harry, or if you want a more accurate description, Dumbledore will show you," he said.

"How could he do that?" Minerva asked. "I highly doubt you were able to get a video camera to the land of the dead!"

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously and there was a twinkle in his blue eyes. He picked up a cup that was on Qwan's bedside table and held his wand to his temple. Everyone watched in silent awe as Dumbledore took the wand from his temple with silver webbing clinging to it. He dropped the webbing into the cup.

"Gather around the cup please." Dumbledore said. Everyone including Qwan formed a tight circle around the cup and everything went dark.

A/N

MWAHAHA!! Yet another evil cliffie! I have a habit for them, don't I:P I'm sorry I didn't skip over No1's explanation. I wanted people to actually see No1 getting to know Root's irritable ways and I wanted people to see his reaction to the fact Artemis had magic. (If only for a short while to their knowledge.) Sorry if it was OOC. It was hard to juggle the scenes and the character of the people, but I did my best. **Review!**


	10. A Memory of Four

In a Memory

Qwan looked around. It appeared they all had materialized in a huge chamber. It looked about the size of the main room of the mud man Roman Catholic Church. The floor seemed to be made of solid white ice, though it wasn't slippery. The walls reached to the heavens, literally, you couldn't see the ceiling for there were clouds in the way. The wall looked like molten diamond had dribbled down and hardened into drops, giving it the appearance of a frozen waterfall of tears. Everything about the room shimmered with a celestial glow.

There was a judge podium that seemed to be made in the same style as the walls and was built for four people. Four spookily familiar scarred young girls sat in the place four judges would normally sit on the podium. Qwan gasped inaudibly when he realized where he recognized them from. One had dark black hair and stormy gray eyes, one had wood brown hair and serious green eyes, one had almost navy hair with deep sapphire-blue eyes that looked almost identical to Artemis's natural eyes, and the last one had dark hair with only hints of red and she had deep, calculating gold eyes. They all were unusually serious and they all had the telltale signs of great wisdom thousands of millennia beyond their years, though they couldn't have been over ten. They had scars, but they looked more like pale white scratches on their otherwise pretty faces. Despite their apparent ages, they seemed to have a commanding aura that was unusual for even the most powerful adult to have. They all sat straight with unreadable expressions.

"Come in," the one with the gray eyes said. Her authoritative voice rang out in the huge room like a gong. Qwan looked around to see there weren't any doors, so how was anyone supposed to get in? His question was answered quickly when sparkles of yellow light suddenly whirled in a slow and mini cyclone and two figures materialized inside. It was Dumbledore and Sirius!

Everyone minus Harry looked from the Dumbledore and Sirius with them to the ones who just entered. Harry looked up and answered the unspoken question, "We are in a memory. The people in the memory can't see, hear or touch us while we can see and hear them, though we can't touch them. Those people," he gestured to the whole scene, "are memories."

Qwan nodded to say he understood, but he couldn't say the same for many of his friends. Minerva and Foaly were nodding but everyone else still looked confused. He noticed the memory Dumbledore and Sirius were all white and silver and they shimmered with the same celestial glow as everything else. He assumed it was because they were dead in the time of the memory. Qwan turned back to the memory.

"Good evening." Dumbledore in the memory said. All four of the girls nodded in unison.

"Greetings, Albus," the one with the gray eyes said without smiling. She clasped her hands on the table. "We should tell you why you were asked here."

"That would be much appreciated." Sirius said with thinly veiled indignity. The girls pretended to not have heard.

"There is trouble in the land of the living. We are considering bringing back some of the deceased," the one with gold eyes said. Dumbledore's memory simply smiled mysteriously while the memory of Sirius's eyes widened.

"How could you do that? You are too young. And if you could, what could be so serious as bringing back the dead?" Sirius asked. All four of the girls narrowed their eyes.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Mr. Black. As for your second question, we feel you don't have to know. However, we will just tell you it is an enemy of old coming back and he has employed the assistance of living enemies to help bring himself to power again," the girl with gray eyes said.

"There is another one being brought back to life, though we feel he shouldn't remember what went on during his death," the one with the green eyes said.

"Why shouldn't he remember?" Sirius asked.

"We shouldn't have to explain ourselves. We have devoted most of our power to keep this threat at bay. When the fairy died he didn't have any magic left. It is an unneeded luxury to give him the magic to remember," the one with the gold eyes said.

"Unneeded? And your bringing back a fairy?!" Sirius in the memory asked indignantly.

"You will meet him and that should trigger recall, as for your second question, yes we are bringing back a fairy. There are some you don't happen to know about," the one with the green eyes said, irritated.

"But-"

"We are growing weary of your constant complaining, Mr. Black," the one with sapphire eyes said testily, speaking for the first time.

"Indeed. There is currently a battle in the land of the living you will land in. As you probably noticed, you have been in flashes of the living already. It is up to you to warn the living and help in anyway you can. MEETING CONCLUDED!" the last words of the gray-eyed girl reverberated around the room and the memory of Dumbledore and Sirius faded away in the same slow, mini cyclone of sparkles they arrived in. The four girls looked at each other.

"Are you sure this is wise? We are placing a lot of pressure on the living," the sapphire-eyed girl asked.

"What choice do we have? We have taken the only course of action," the gray-eyed girl said wearily.

"It is nearly time. Let us leave and restrain the darkness again," the gold-eyed girl said. As one, the gold, the green, and the gray-eyed girls rose from their seats and dissipated as though they were mist. The only one left was the sapphire-eyed one. She rose from her seat and walked down the steps that led down from the dais. Her steps echoed through the empty room. She walked to the very middle of the room. Then she looked directly at the group.

"Don't think we can't see you. Heed our warning, Qwan," she said, and everything melting into darkness.

A/N

Whoot! More evil cliffies! Sorry about it being short, I just thought that this was a really good stopping point. I don't own anything Who can guess what the mysterious girls are? Who is the 'enemy of old'? Why did the sapphire-eyed girl address Qwan specifically? How was she able to see them in the first place? All in time, my readers, all in time… :D (**REVIEW!**)


	11. Conversations

St. Mungos Hospital

Artemis lay in bed again. The healers of the hospital said that under no circumstances was he allowed to leave so soon after awakening. Everyone from the Order were kind enough to not tell the healers about Artemis's specific brand of magic, but the healers still remained perplexed about how the man in the next bed was able to heal when he hadn't been able to for so long.

Artemis looked out the window. The wispy curtains fluttered gently in the breeze. Moonlight spilled from the window and showed through the curtains, giving it the appearance of a ghost. Artemis knew it wasn't long until the night of the full moon. He knew that when that night did come, he needed to complete the ritual.

Artemis rolled to his side with his back to the window. He was worried about his friends, but he was most worried about Holly. It was irrational, really. Holly was more than capable of taking care of herself but he worried all the same. Artemis sighed and closed his eyes. He might as well get some sleep.

A cave somewhere

After the initial raging, No1 was able to tell Root the rest of the story. He paled considerably when No1 got to the part Holly was stabbed and so were No1 and Qwan. But otherwise the rest of the story had gone uninterrupted and Root was relieved when he was told Artemis had lost his magic though he said that Artemis still probably had some. (No1 didn't talk about the switched eyes. He forgot.) Finally, when the story was over, No1 turned to Holly.

"Is she okay? She really is out cold!" No1 said.

"You haven't known her as long as I have. It would take a lot more than her commander coming back to life to keep her down." Root said. No1 nodded in agreement.

"I'm beginning to wonder how many times someone can defy death." No1 said.

"Many times, apparently. What were you two talking about when I came in?" Root asked. No1 sighed. Yet another story to tell!

The LEP HQ medical wing

Qwan's eyes snapped open to see everyone in the room minus Dumbledore looking dazed and disoriented. Qwan was beginning to wonder if anything fazed Dumbledore. Mulch jumped up first. "What was that all about?"

"I was wondering the same thing. How could they see us? And you still haven't told me who they are Albus!" Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded a little.

"It was to be expected… they are, after all, very powerful beings…" Dumbledore murmured to himself. He snapped to attention again. "Qwan, she said something about a warning. I believe you should tell us about it."

Qwan nodded. It was time to tell them about the dream. He told them about it, but he left out the connection he had with the others. He still felt it unwise to say something about it. When he finished, everyone was silent.

"Well, that was gruesome." Mulch said, breaking the silence.

"I've seen worse." Butler said. No one wanted to hear about whatever incident Butler was talking about.

"Albus, you have yet to tell us what they were…" Sirius said again. Dumbledore smiled again.

"I see you won't be driven from your initial questions. Alright, I will tell you who they are."

A/N

Yet another evil cliffie! I'm wondering how many times I can be evil without one of my readers tracking me down and throwing a brick through my window:P Ah, well, I don't own anything except the four still shrouded in mystery girls! (And the evil enemy of old, I own that guy…) Sorry about the length! And do I have to say it yet again…? **Review! **


	12. The Ancients

(Sorry about the length!)

The LEP HQ Medical Wing

"They aren't human, per se, they are entities that have taken forms not their own. The reasoning behind this is the fact if they were to reveal their true forms, whoever unlucky enough to see them would be incinerated." Dumbledore began. Foaly made a dismissive 'piff' noise.

"That is impossible." Foaly said.

"They exist outside possibility." Dumbledore said. That made Foaly stop talking. Trouble looked confused.

"How can anyone live outside possibility?"

"They were the ones to create possibility. They created it yet they are not of it," Dumbledore answered, leaving his audience quite perplexed. "They are called the Ancients, they have existed as equals and as sisters to each other. They are older than time itself, and a thousand times more powerful than everyone that has lived in time. However, they were not alone in power."

"The enemy of old…" Harry whispered.

"Correct. This entity was the very heart of all things evil. The Ancients realize there must be balance between good and evil, but the entity strived for corruption and despair. It had come to a point he had destroyed everything and the very reality of all the worlds threatened to give out and to become nothing. Furious at what it did, the Ancients imprisoned the entity within his own power, making what was once an ability to become confinement. However, the Ancients couldn't do this easily. The entity was the only one to be able to appose them. It nearly matched them in power, and that is why they are so worried about this situation with it."

"If they can't handle it, than how do they expect us to?" Doodah asked indignantly.

"I'm getting to that. They are able to change their form at will, and a few decades before the time of the fairy Battle of Taillte each one of them fell in love with a different mortal. Obviously, they couldn't tell the mortals who or what they were, so they took the forms of mortal females. Each one of them bore only one child, and to this day each one of them only has one descendant. When their husbands died, however, they decided to take the forms of young human children to forever symbolize the fact they would never let themselves love like that again. Their descendants inherited their power, but due to their mortal blood they could only unlock the full potential of that power in a time of great need and so far, no descendants have been in such a time."

"So they expect their descendants to handle it even though they can't? I'm sorry, but I cannot find an advantage a human would have over something like that entity. If anything, I would think that a human would have a disadvantage since they are able to die!" Minerva said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Logically, yes you are correct. But like I said, they exist outside of logic. The one thing their descendants would have that would give them leverage over the entity was the fact it can't steal their power," Dumbledore received many blank looks. "What I mean is, since this entity is so similar to the Ancients, it are able to absorb their power through a specific spell. However, it can't do the same to their descendants. Their descendants have so much mortal blood running through their veins, the entity is too dissimilar to absorb their power. It is basically up to us to make sure their descendants don't die." Dumbledore finally finished. Trouble rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"I'm not sure I can take anymore surprises today!"

A/N

Ah poor Trouble. Your surprises aren't over yet! I think another three or four can do the trick! I'm SO SO SO sorry about the length, but I thought that the explanation for the Ancients deserved a chapter for its own. I don't own anything, and I want you to **review**. You know the drill.


	13. A Second Dream

In a dream

Artemis looked around himself. It seemed like he was on a round stone floor with stone steps surrounding it. There only seemed to be three steps in all and they created an oval around the lowered surface of stone and the steps simply led to more stone floor, though the darkness shrouded the space a few meters from the lowered surface too thickly to see anything. The darkness was black as pitch; so dark so that Artemis believed if he was only a few inches into it he wouldn't see his hand in front of his face. Everything looked blood red. The very air was blood red. Artemis closed his eyes momentarily to block out the grim scene.

He opened them again and turned around. Last time he had had a dream Holly, No1, and Qwan had been there and he was willing to bet at least one of them would be there. He wasn't disappointed.

Holly was on the other side of the lowered surface. She was looking around and she saw Artemis. Their eyes locked and a sort of mutual trust was evident in both their eyes. At the same time, they both seemed to ask each other, 'what now?'

Artemis tried to speak but something had seemed to render him mute. The same thing appeared to have happened to Holly. They both heard a rankling of chains. It wasn't like their last dream, this rankling was coming from big heavy chains, the kind that is used for confinement.

The rankling seemed to grow closer. Artemis suddenly heard irregular steps with every rankle as if someone who was walking was too weak to walk normally, as if every step they took pained them greatly. Artemis and Holly turned to the sound and even through the pitch-black darkness, they could make out the outline of what seemed to be a human with huge chains on its wrists and ankles. With every step the chains rattled, as if they were reluctant to let their prisoner move.

Artemis and Holly had a huge sense of foreboding wash over them. Something was wrong. This creature wanted them dead.

Artemis and Holly both tried to move. They both tried to find a way away from this creature. They knew it was coming for them. They knew it was going to kill them with its bare hands if it had to. But they couldn't move. They were petrified to the spot.

Artemis watched as the creature unevenly walked to the very edge of the darkness. He couldn't make anything out about it besides its chains. "If you won't get me out, I'll take you in," it rasped. For a second Artemis wondered how it would bring them in, it couldn't reach them. When he had the answer, he really wished he didn't.

Part of the darkness around them solidified and created two giant hands. One hand wrapped around Artemis and the other wrapped around Holly. Both the hands started squeezing. Artemis could feel the very life being taken from him.

In a cave somewhere

No1 stopped talking when Holly started choking. He and Root both looked down at her to see a vague blue tint come over her face.

"But she is still out cold!" No1 said. Root gripped Holly's wrist to check her pulse.

"Her heartbeat is slowing down too fast," he said. They both started to pale.

"Holly, wake up!" No1 said, shaking her a little.

"D'Arvit!" Root swore.

St. Mungos Hospital

Healers surrounded the still-sleeping Artemis. He had started choking and now the healers were totally clueless as to what to do.

"Draught of Awakening, please?" one of the healers asked the healer with the potions.

"Here," the other healer said, handing her the potion. The healer tried pouring it down Artemis's throat and holding his mouth closed so he had to swallow it. He did swallow it, but it had absolutely no effect.

"It's not working!" one of the healers cried.

"Gee, you think?!" a particularly frazzled healer snapped. They were all too busy fighting to notice the person making her way to the front.

A cave somewhere

"D'Arvit, Holly wake up!" Root shouted. It was just then No1 and Root noticed another by Holly's side.

"Who are you?" No1 asked. A human child with dark black hair and stormy gray eyes had just suddenly appeared there.

"I can help her," the girl said simply. No1 suddenly paled.

"You were just a dream…" he whispered. Since No1 hadn't told Root the entire dream, he didn't know what No1 was talking about. The girl just sighed, exasperated. She waved her hand in the air and two vines hanging down from the ceiling snapped forward and wrapped around Root and No1. The vines snapped to the other side of cave, pinning both of them to the wall.

"D'Arvit! What did you do?!" Root shouted.

"I knew you would interfere. Stop talking or I won't be able to concentrate!" the girl snapped. She kneeled by Holly and wrapped her arms around her limp form. She started whispering inaudibly and thin ribbons of white and silver magic began flowing from her fingers and going into Holly.

St. Mungos Hospital

A healer named Mabel was the first to notice the ten-year-old girl next to the choking patient.

"Who are you?" Mabel asked. The girl was pretty, with almost navy black hair and sapphire blue eyes. The girl just looked up with those piercing blue eyes and she looked down at the patient again.

"I can help," she said simply. All the healers shrugged. They already tried everything they knew. The girl propped herself on the bed and wrapped her arms around Artemis. Little Sapphire and white ribbons of magic unfurled from her fingers and wrapped around Artemis, only to melt into his skin.

In a dream

Holly and Artemis could see their vision speckling in darkness. The hands were too strong. Suddenly, little ribbons of magic appeared on them and traveled along their body to the hands. The ribbons wrapped around the hands and the hands convulsed. Four voices rang out clearly through the dream, "You will not have them!"

The thing in the darkness let out an inhumane scream and everything tumbled into nothingness.

A/N

I hit some writer's block so I decided to go with another dream. So now we know some creature is after Holly and Artemis. Why is it after them? Are they the only ones? And why did the Ancients help them? Yet another chapter waits to be written! **Review! **(And yet again, I don't own anything.)


	14. Consciousness

In a cave somewhere

The vines let Root and No1 go as the girl withdrew herself from Holly. Holly was breathing evenly now.

"How did you…?" No1 began. The girl looked up, and both of the fairies were struck by how world-weary she looked. You would have thought she hadn't slept for months on end, and all the apparent fatigue just appeared in the course of two minutes.

"We won't be able to help much longer. It grows stronger as we grow weaker. Next time, I may not be able to pull her or any of you back," she said, tiredness weighing down every word she spoke. Holly stirred and moaned.

"Holly…?" Root asked. The girl looked down at Holly.

"She will wake soon. Good luck." She began fading and silvery gray sparkles swirled around her very slowly. When she disappeared fully, all that was left were the sparkles, and soon even those were gone.

St. Mungos Hospital

The healers watched in awed silence. Their patient, whom they had almost given up all hope on, was just healed by a ten-year-old that wasn't even in wizard school yet!

"How… how…" one of them started feebly. The girl ignored them and she gently laid Artemis on the bed again. She leaned over and whispered something that was inaudible to any but him.

"_Contact your friends and rendezvous as fast as you can,"_ was what he heard. The girl straightened and a silhouette of something blue and luminescent appeared on her back. However, before the healers could properly see and decipher the outline, the girl had already disappeared in a slow swirl of sapphire sparkles. The sparkles hovered there for a short minute then they faded away.

Artemis's eyes shot open. "I need to leave," he said.

"But you just-"

"I do not care. I need to leave."

"Sir, we can't allow you to leave without someone with you. We will call your previous visitors if you wish, but please be patient," one of the healers said. They pursed their lips and quietly bustled out. Artemis laid his head on the pillow again.

_While you call them, I need to get in contact on my own._

In a cave somewhere

Holly woke up and shot into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

"Captain Short, are you alright?" Root said. Holly looked at him for a moment.

"My commander came back from the dead and if I remember correctly, I nearly went to the dead myself." Holly said, still breathing too heavily to make out a tone in her voice.

"Erm, yeah Holly. He isn't a hallucination, and when you were dieing one of the girls from the dream saved you. She disappeared a second ago actually." No1 said. Holly went paler if possible and rested her head on the cave wall.

"Hell froze over, didn't it?" Holly said. No1 cocked his head.

"Basically, yeah."

"Captain Short, why are one of your eyes blue?" Root asked suddenly. Holly looked up.

"No1 probably told you about the time tunnel, right?" Root nodded. "Artemis and I switched eyes in transit."

"So now Artemis has one of your eyes?" Root asked.

"Yeah." Holly answered.

"How long have I been gone?" Root asked, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"I'd say about… four years sir."

"WHAT?!"

_Great, _thought No1, _more raging._

_No1, what are you talking about?_

Both Holly and No1 gasped inaudibly. Root was too busy shouting to notice.

_Artemis? Please tell me I'm insane._ Holly thought, though she didn't mean it. She was actually rather glad she could talk to Artemis but she was sure it was a hallucination.

_No Holly. You, No1, Qwan and I had our consciousnesses bound during the time spell._

_So now we are able to subconsciously talk to each other? _No1 asked.

_Basically. _Artemis answered.

_Finally! I was wondering when you and Holly would wake up! _Qwan's voice appeared in their heads out of nowhere.

_Qwan! _No1 exclaimed.

_Yes, it is me, m'boy. And honestly, what did make you and Holly loose consciousness like that? _

_We landed in a battle and got knocked out there. _Holly thought.

_It is good we are all awake and able to think to each other because we need to get back together. Qwan, you and everyone else need to use the orb to get here and Holly and No1 need to find their way to us. We can rendezvous in the Terilan Forest south of London. Harry's friends will be with me since they want him back. You can shield while you are there._

_Oh and Artemis, the- _Holly couldn't finish telling him about Root since Artemis's presence in her mind was abruptly pulled away. _What?_

_If someone gets off willingly it usually is slow. I'm not sure he is safe. _Qwan said gravely. _Speaking of which, I have to go!_ His presence was suddenly ripped away as well.

_This isn't good. _Holly thought.

A/N

Yay! I get to torture my audience with more cliffies! Whoo! Now things are picking up speed, people! I own nothing. **REVIEW!!**


	15. Yet Another Battle and Tranportation

St. Mungos Hospital

Artemis was just talking to his friends when there was a sudden explosion that rattled everything. He jumped up quickly and walked to the side of the room. He could here running, shouting, and incantations. It was obvious there was a battle.

Now the smart thing to do would be sit tight and wait it out, but Artemis's conscience wouldn't let him do that. Artemis silently cursed these newfound morals and opened the door carefully. He looked out to see all-too familiar cloaked people shooting spells randomly at the fighting healers. Artemis quickly ran back into his room and grabbed some potions.

He walked back into the hall and uncorked the potion bottles. He then threw them against the floor near the cloaked people.

"GAH!" one of them shouted as potion splashed all over them. Every thing that was touched the potion suddenly expanded or shrunk in huge/tiny proportions.

"Artemis!" someone called from behind him. Artemis whirled around to see Mrs. Weasley trying to battle off some other cloaked people.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you-"

"Never mind that! Get out of the building. You may be able to heal but you can't hold your own!" she shouted over the din. Artemis scowled for a moment than relented. He didn't have anymore magic anyway, and he would just get in the way if he stayed. He ducked into the stairwell and ran down to the main lobby, only to be greeted by more battling pairs.

Artemis saw some people bleeding to death on the ground. There was no way his conscience would let him leave now. He quickly cast his eyes to and fro for a way to help them. Then they fell on the window. It was a full moon out!

Artemis barely registered the fact he was probably asleep for the entire day if it was full moon and he reached into his pocket and brought out a plexiglass sphere filled with earth and an acorn. He had never been so grateful he had decided to hack into Foaly's database and copy the blueprints for the device. He ducked out the door and ran to a small patch of earth that was in the cracks of the cement. As soon as the acorn was buried, magic vaulted through Artemis's system and some stray sparks healed little scratches he picked up. He ran back into the building and kneeled next to one of the fallen people.

Artemis wiped the blood away to see a horribly scarred young man with fiery red hair almost identical to Ron, Fred and Georges. Artemis decided he was a big brother. Artemis laid his hands on one of the many wounds.

"Heal," he whispered. Magic scurried down his fingers and sowed up the skin. The man abruptly woke up and sat up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Artemis. And you might want to get back into the fray…" Artemis said, gesturing to the all-around chaos around them. The young man nodded and ran back in. Artemis jumped up and bolted to the next dieing person.

_I really need to learn to run more. _Artemis thought to himself. This person wasn't someone he knew, but he still firmly put his hands on the victim's chest and allowed the blue sparks to run down his hands. Suddenly, someone hit him over the head and he knew no more.

The LEP HQ medical wing

Qwan stopped talking to his friends when there was a sudden chorus of screams from the outside. Butler looked out the window.

"There are the cloaked people from before, and the goblins are helping them." Butler growled. A sudden alarm went off and a screen on the far wall lit up and Gnommish letters quickly flicked across it.

"It looks like the goblins broke out of Howler's Peak, too." Foaly moaned. Mulch jumped up.

"What should we do?" he asked. Qwan looked up.

"We need to get to Harry's world and meet up with the others. I don't think their world is exactly in good condition either, and Artemis would probably be able to figure out how to handle two World's Wars at the same time." Qwan said. Foaly looked a little disgruntled but nodded grudgingly.

"Did anyone bring the crystal orb?" Minerva asked. Mulch dropped the little pack he was carrying and carefully took the orb out.

"Old habits die hard. I grabbed it before we all left." Mulch said it sheepishly. Doodah shrugged.

"Every time I go to the surface I find myself shoplifting fish without my knowing. You're not alone." Doodah said. Qwan rolled his eyes and took the orb. It started to rattle and it started through its normal routine, though there was even more navy in it than last time.

_It is reacting to the entity's magic. _Qwan thought. _Now how did I know that? _He shrugged off the question, as the portal opened to show what looked like the inside of a cave with Holly, No1, and a particularly red-faced elf.

Trouble, Foaly, Butler, and Mulch's eyes momentarily widened just before everyone but Foaly disappeared into the portal. Foaly looked confused for a moment than shook his head. It was probably a trick of the light. There was no way Root was alive. Foaly trotted to the Ops booth and locked it. He sat down on his specially modified swivel chair and began typing. _At least they were wearing the communication equipment. _Foaly thought. He looked through his one-sided windows. _I think I'm going to help out the field operatives too._

A/N

You all are probably wondering if I have fallen ill or something with my lack of a good cliffie, the truth its, I haven't. I couldn't continue without adding on about a whole other chappie, so you are free of a demonic cliffhanger for now. Now, for questions! What hit Artemis over the head? Where is he now? How is everyone going to react to the fact Root is alive? How did the goblins break out of Howler's Peak, and more importantly, why were they helping the Death Eaters? Eventually, these questions will be answered, my readers. I own nothing. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **How many times do I have to say it? **_REVIEW!!_**


	16. Taken

In a cave somewhere

Qwan lay on the stone floor dazedly for a moment, and then he recovered himself.

"Qwan!" No1 exclaimed for the second time in the course of about five minutes. Qwan smirked and shakily got to his feet.

"Yet again, it's me, m'boy." Qwan said. Trouble, Butler, and Mulch were still staring wide-eyed at Root.

"Julius?…" Mulch managed. Holly mentally mused on how similar her and their reactions were.

"Don't call me Julius, convict." Root growled.

"I'm not a convict anymore…" Mulch said weakly.

"That'll be the day." Root said rolling his eyes. Trouble was just deathly pale and apparently rendered mute.

"Don't faint please, that already happened." No1 said. Holly whacked him.

"How many surprises are there going to be today?" Trouble murmured to himself. Butler was just silent.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" Qwan asked.

"He is our previously deceased commander." Holly said.

"So you are the one they were talking about!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. Root, Holly and No1 looked up at him curiously.

"What are you talking about, mud man?" Root growled. "And why is Major Kelp not knocking you out and mind wiping you?"

Sirius looked a little taken-aback by this and Trouble looked slightly uncomfortable, but Sirius managed to speak, "I'm talking about the Ancients. I guess they couldn't even give you the magic to remember afterwards after all. And the humans here happen to not only be magical, except Minerva, but we happen to be able to help you."

"One, humans can't be magical. Two, how could you help us? Three, what are you talking about remembering? And four, who in the name of Frond are the Ancients?" Root said irritably.

"I'll answer your first and second question." Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the entrance of the cave.

"Expecto Potronum." Dumbledore said simply. A huge silver bird erupted from his wand and it glowed with a majestic light, then it flew out of the cave and into the night sky. Root stared, dumbfounded.

"And I'll answer your fourth and fifth question." Harry said. He quickly explained about the memory and the Ancients. When he was done, Holly, No1 and Root were all silent.

"Why should we believe you and not believe that this is a joke?" Root asked. Holly turned to him.

"Honestly commander, is it any weirder than anything else that has happened today?" Holly asked.

"Guess not." Root sighed.

"It is about to get weirder." No1 said, looking out the cave. "Goblins and cloaked people are about to storm us."

"WHAT?!" everyone said at once. No1 pointed outside, and as if on cue, goblins and cloaked people started running in.

"D'Arvit!" Root shouted then he took out his Neutrino. Holly noted it was the same Neutrino he had when he died. Suddenly, everyone seemed to be fighting. Holly dodged one of the beams of light and shot her Neutrino at the person who shot at her.

Suddenly, something hit her on the back. The last thing she heard was someone shouting her name then everything plunged into darkness.

New POV in a cave somewhere

No1 staggered forward. He clasped his hands together and murmured something in ancient demon cant and a disk of light burst forth and something that sounded like a thunderclap echoed. Just as the echoing stopped, all the goblins and cloaked people fell unconscious.

"I hate Death Eaters." Sirius growled, kicking one. No1 just gripped the wall for support.

"You shouldn't over-exert yourself." Qwan said, helping No1 steady himself. No1 grinned sheepishly.

"I just thought the situation called for it." No1 said.

"Where's Holly?" Trouble asked. Everyone suddenly went quiet. Dumbledore held up his wand and it sent out a little pulse of bluish light.

"She isn't on the premises." Dumbledore murmured.

"Did they take her?" Doodah asked.

"Apparently so." Dumbledore said.

"Where is she?" Root growled. Minerva placed a hand on her chin.

"I'd assume they took her to Voldemort's stronghold since the… Death Eaters, right? Since they were the ones to assault us; and the goblins are too unintelligent to have a stronghold. The Death Eaters obviously merely stormed us on such a scale as to avoid anyone stopping them to take Holly, which leads me to think they wanted her. But for what? If they wished to black mail the fairies, they've had more than enough opportunities to grab a fairy, so it is obvious they wanted Holly specifically…" Minerva started mumbling to herself.

"Is she Artemis's sister?" Root asked.

"No, apparently there are many child genii." No1 sighed. Dumbledore smiled mysteriously.

"She has a point, and it just so happens I have a way to get to Voldemort's stronghold. Though I suggest we get Artemis first." Dumbledore said with that same twinkle in his eye. Butler looked up.

"How do you know about Artemis? We haven't told you about him." Butler asked. Dumbledore just smiled.

"I know many things," he said. Mulch sighed. Their group was a magnet for intellectuals!

A/N

Hiya! Yet again, no good cliffie. I plan on a better one next time! And for the impatient AH shippers, it is coming. I'm doing my best here! I own nothing, and time for my **review **chant. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. The Order of the Phoenix

Voldemort's Stronghold's dungeon

Artemis looked up when the door to his cell squeaked open. An unmasked Death Eater strode in with a limp body hanging from his hand. Artemis's heart gave an unexplained leap when he realized who it was.

It was Holly! There wasn't any mistaking her, even when she was unconscious. The Death Eater placed her next to Artemis and wordlessly left, leaving them alone. Artemis looked down at her. What was this weird emotion he was feeling? Why did it happen every time he talked to or saw Holly? Suddenly, the answer fell on top of him.

Artemis's eyes widened. He loved Holly. Artemis knew he was excellent at many things, but love was definitely not one of them. Holly's eyes started to flutter open, breaking Artemis's train of thought.

"Where are we?…" she murmured groggily. Artemis quickly attempted to mentally shake away his feelings for now.

"We are in Voldemort's stronghold. He kidnapped both of us apparently. Are you damaged?" Artemis asked. Holly quickly looked herself over.

"A bruise or two but otherwise I'm alright." Holly said. Artemis bit his lip. He had to tell her. She had a right to know. He blushed uncharacteristically.

"Holly? I wanted to say something…" he started. Holly cocked her head. Than something clicked in her mind. She knew what he wanted to say. She knew how she felt about it.

"I-" Artemis was cut off when Holly held up a hand. She smiled and kissed him. Artemis stiffened for a moment but relaxed. They finally broke away.

"Was that what you were going to say?" Holly asked smiling.

"You read my mind." Artemis said, also smiling. He noticed they were both blushing.

"So what were you about to say before our consciousnesses were taken apart?" Artemis asked. Holly took a deep breath and launched into the story of what happened after he disappeared to this world.

Outside of 12 Grimmauld Place

Everyone staggered slightly after apparating.

"D'Arvit, are you trying to kill us?" Root asked in a would-be shout if he had had the breath.

"No. The feeling does take some getting used to." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Root only managed a growl. Qwan chuckled.

"Now imagine number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The house will appear." Dumbledore said. Everyone closed their eyes for a moment and opened them again to see a house just appear there.

"D'Arvit." Root swore. Harry pushed open the door and let everyone in. It was very dark. It took a moment for everyone's eyes to adjust.

"Is anyone here?" Harry called.

"Harry?" a feminine voice called.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, a smile breaking on his face. Suddenly, a group of people walked down the hall and the lights turned on. Sirius and Dumbledore stayed in the shadows to keep from shocking anyone.

"Harry!" a red headed girl screamed. She bolted to Harry and hugged him.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said and hugged the girl back.

"Harry, who are these people? I'm not sure they are even human…" a man with brown gray-flecked hair and shabby robes asked.

"Professor Lupin! Yeah, these guys are friends from the other world and that isn't all…" Harry said to the man who was apparently named Lupin. Sirius and Dumbledore both stepped out of the shadows into view.

"Sirius?… Albus?…" the woman named Mrs. Weasley said in a voice that made it apparent she was in danger of fainting.

"But how?…" Lupin asked.

"Easy there Moony! We'll tell you in a moment." Sirius said, chuckling at his old friend's reaction slightly.

Everyone watched interestedly as the Order members tried to collect themselves. "Well I guess you should start explaining then," a girl with bright pink hair said unsteadily. No1 sighed, and everyone began explaining. After they were done, all the Order members were silent.

"This day has warped all I know to exist." Ginny muttered. Dumbledore smiled.

"Indeed. Remus, I believe you still have the location of Voldemort's whereabouts?" he said. Lupin nodded.

"Of course." Lupin said.

"Than please help us get there. I do believe our friends Holly and Artemis are in danger." Dumbledore said.

"He is on an island nearby the newly-not-used Azkaban. I'll aparate everyone." Lupin said. Root rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably. Not another apparation!

A/N

Whoo! So sorry the scene with Holly and Artemis was clumsy and OOC, I'm terrible at romantic scenes. I did my best though! Now, I know I've said this a lot lately, but next time I'll have a better cliffie. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **(I own nothing. ;))


	18. Uneasy

LEP HQ Ops booth

Foaly was nearly hitting his head against the computer out of frustration. Why couldn't he contact anyone in the other dimension?! Foaly growled under his breath. The frustration was killing him.

He looked out his one-sided window to see goblins and Death Eaters running rampage and the field operatives were desperately trying to contain them, but at the sight of the burning buildings, panicking civilians, and the general chaos and destruction it was obvious they weren't doing so well. How did the goblins break out of Howler's Peak, Foaly mentally mused, it was just like the goblin uprising…

Something clicked in Foaly's head. All color drained from his face. He hurriedly typed in a few things on his computer and did a search. After the search was complete Foaly's face went even paler.

That was the answer. It was the answer to how the goblins broke out and why they were helping the Death Eaters. Goblins weren't the only ones who had broken out of Howler's Peak.

"Opal Koboi…" Foaly growled.

Outside of Voldemort's stronghold

No1's head spun after the second apparation. Qwan helped No1 steady himself and everyone looked at the fortress before them. It was made of stone black as night and towers reached up to the stormy clouds above like spears into the belly of a ram.

"How morbid." Dumbledore mused.

"We'd better hurry up and save Fowl and Short." Moody growled.

"We can't." Root said flatly. Hermione looked up at him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It is a dwelling and we," Root gestured to the fairies of the group, "weren't invited in."

"Why does that matter?" Ron asked incredulously. Root glared at him.

"Because, mud boy, if any of us, except the convicts, go into a dwelling uninvited we lose our magic."

"That is easy to fix." Harry said, a smile spreading across his face.

"How?" No1 asked.

"If you could get one of us," Harry gestured at the wizards of the group, " in we could use the imperious curse to force someone to invite you all in." Everyone nodded approvingly.

"I could sneak in easily and impersonate one of the Death Eaters." Tonks offered.

"How?" Qwan asked. Tonks closed her eyes and her hair suddenly went dark and her very facial features changed. She opened her eyes to display cold, metallic gray eyes.

"Can you all do that?" No1 asked.

"No, only Tonks." Lupin said. Tonks grinned and disappeared into the stronghold. She quickly came back with someone in tow. It was a man with an oddly blank expression on his face.

"Now invite them in like a good host." Tonks ordered the man cheerfully. The man robotically complied.

"Come in," he said.

"Once we are inside tell him to order us to not listen to any mud people we don't want to listen to while we are here." Root said impatiently. Tonks just glanced at him quizzically and shrugged. They all walked inside cautiously and after she made the guard give the freeing order to the fairies, the Order members knocked him out. Qwan cast his eyes around the hallway. It was all too easy. Black onyx inlayed the columns to look like strangely sinister sparkling light shows.

No1 watched his mentor. It was easy to see Qwan was uneasy. It was also quite easy to understand and to share his feelings. Trouble shielded and scouted ahead. He came back and said it was clear. Everyone just got more troubled then. They walked through the hall and Qwan kept on feeling something wasn't right with the whole thing. It was like the Death Eaters were waiting…

That was when it hit him. He opened his mouth to warn the others, but a beam of magic wrapped around them all and everything went black.

A/N

I know it is short but I finally got a real cliffie in! Yay! Now what did I want to say? Oh yeah, I own nothing and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. Begone

Voldemort's Stronghold's Dungeon

Just as Holly finished her story, a Death Eater barged in the dungeon.

"Get over here now." It growled. He grabbed Holly and Artemis roughly, and while Artemis had realized resistance from the man's grip was futile, Holly still struggled as the guard started dragging them down the hallway. Holly really started to wish the Death Eaters hadn't taken her equipment so she could've effectively put up a fight.

The Death Eater roughly pulled them in a dark room and started rummaging in its pocket. He brought out a small blue stone and it started to shine brightly. A dark navy beam of light shot from the small stone and another hole in time and space was torn open. Before either Artemis or Holly could react, the Death Eater shoved them both into the portal.

They didn't arrive in their world; they seemed to have arrived in a totally different world than either of them experienced. It looked like they arrived inside an ice cave without a mouth or imperfections in the apparent ice. It looked like they were inside a spherical bubble in the ice. It wasn't very cold though.

Suddenly, two chains made from the same material as the room shot from the wall and shackled themselves to Artemis's and Holly's wrists and ankles. They suddenly retracted, pinning Artemis and Holly to the wall. "What in the name of Frond?!" Holly shouted. A combination of silver, gold, green, and sapphire sparkles swirled around the room and the Ancients suddenly appeared.

All four of them stiffened. Artemis and Holly were both struck by how weak they looked. They looked pale and strained and they were grasping each other for support. A snake-like beam of magic swirled up from the floor and all their friends appeared there, including the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"D'Arvit!" Root shouted. Butler's eyes widened.

"Artemis! Holly!" Butler exclaimed. Before anyone at all could move the same kind of chains that bound Artemis and Holly shot from the ground and shackled themselves to the ankles of those who just appeared. Butler tried smashing the shackles on his feet and Mulch resorted to biting them. Both of them were unsuccessful.

"What are these things made of?!" Mulch asked incredulously.

"How did they get here?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the Ancients. Before anyone could say anything else, a weird vortex of darkness appeared dead center of the room.

"It is time for me to claim my throne." A voice rasped from the abyss. The familiar sound of heavy chains being dragged echoed through the room. They saw someone making their way out of the darkness, and finally it came into full view.

The very sight of it nearly stopped a few hearts. It seemed to once have been a man and it had very heavy chains shackled to his wrists and ankles. Its flesh was half rotted away like a corpse. Dead looking yet murderous eyes looked down at his audience and his jaw hung open due to total bone rot on his jawbone.

"Hello dear sisters. It has been long…" he rasped at the Ancients.

"Longer would have been much appreciated," the gold-eyed girl muttered.

"Silence!" it shrieked. He waved his rotting hand at the gold-eyed Ancient and she crashed into the wall behind her. With a grunt she fell to the ground, yet she still glared defiantly at the entity. Its disconnected mouth seemed to curl up in a demented smile.

"Well, I see you all haven't outgrown your impudence. I suppose you thought your descendants would save you? Face it. I have won. I have stolen your power and I have all the descendants right here ready to die." It said.

"All the descendants? What do you…" Trouble began. Dawning comprehension crossed Artemis's, Minerva's, and Qwan's faces. It seemed as though Dumbledore knew all along.

"I see at least some of you have figured it out," it rasped. "Sadly half the descendants have not. Come now, you can't tell me it hasn't been obvious."

It held out a hand and Qwan, No1, Holly, and Artemis disappeared only to reappear next to him. "You can't tell me you didn't know." It whispered. Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened minus the Ancients and Dumbledore.

"We are them…" Holly murmured.

"Correct." It rasped. It seemed everyone else was at a loss for words.

"Wait, how can our friends be related to the very people who created the universes?" Mulch asked. The entity didn't even deign to answer. Instead it waved his hand and the crystal orb shot out of Mulch's bag into the entity's open hand. He examined the ball for a second.

"Another one of your tricks my dear sisters? To send help through a time and universe traveling orb? And I assume it was your power that kept on diverting my attacks on Fowl Manor and onto other people?" it said casually.

"So that is why people have been disappearing!" Minerva realized.

"Yes, I was aiming for Fowl Manor but my sisters refused to let me attack. So I bided my time and waited until they were almost to weak to stop me." It rasped.

"We don't care if you have stolen our power, you won't win!" the sapphire-eyed Ancient said defiantly.

"You really must work on submissive behavior." The entity said in a bored voice. He gave an almost lazy flick of his hand, sending the sapphire-eyed girl into the ice harder than the last one. There was an audible crack from her ribcage as she fell down again. She held an arm to where her broken rib was and she still glared at the entity despite what it could do.

"Why do you keep calling them sisters?" Doodah asked suddenly. The entity turned to look at him.

"We were created by the same power at the same time. We are technically siblings," it rasped. Then it turned to the descendants. "Enough talk," it raised its hands before anyone could react. "BEGONE!"

Darkness reared like a monster and wrapped around the unsuspecting descendants. Before they could scream, they winked out of existence and into oblivion.

A/N

Whoo! Cliffie! I hope this chapter started to get actiony. I own almost nothing. I don't even own the ice room they were in, that belongs to a friend whom I got permission from. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	20. Death

Nowhere

Artemis's eyes snapped open. They were in a dark room with red tint everywhere. It was like Artemis was wearing red-tinted glasses. There was dried blood everywhere in the room. Artemis knew, without knowing that he knew, this was where the entity was imprisoned.

Artemis looked around the room. His friends lay slumped against the wall. Holly was next to him. He gently shook her. "Holly?" he asked. She opened her eyes.

"Where… where…" she began. Artemis just held her hand. It was the only form of comfort he really could think of at the moment. No1 and Qwan began stirring.

"Fear, panic, alarm, dread…" No1 murmured. At least he was alive at the moment. The two demon warlocks opened their eyes. Qwan looked around the room.

"Artemis, what do you think?" Qwan asked. Artemis knew what he meant.

"The power of the entity will sap our strength. For the world outside, it will be a minute but here I believe it will be only two hours until we die." Artemis said. Holly's grip on his hand suddenly tightened. No1's eyes went wide and he shuddered. Artemis noticed all their breathing rates had slowed.

"It is taking control already," Holly said. Everyone noticed there was something defeated in her voice. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Is there any hope?"

"No." Artemis said. No1 looked down.

"Maybe there is. I grabbed the orb just before it made us disappear." No1 took out the orb that was previously behind him and it rolled into the center of the room. Artemis shook his head.

"That orb is created of the power of the Ancients. It won't work here unless the Ancients are at full power and nearby it." Artemis said, defeated. No1 looked down.

"It is weird," Holly said suddenly. Everyone looked up at her. "When I was young I always wanted to be a part of the LEP recon, and I always thought I would die during a fire fight or by natural causes. I never thought I would die in a place like this or with a human and two members of a supposed extinct species. And I definitely didn't think I would die being friends with the once-was monster that kidnapped me." Holly chuckled weakly. Artemis smiled a small smile.

"When I was young I always knew I would be a criminal. I didn't think of anyone but myself. I always thought I would die when a criminal venture of mine went too far. When I kidnapped you," Artemis gestured to Holly, "I was just a monster. I still thought only of myself. I never believed I would die with friends. I always thought I would never have friends." Artemis said. Qwan chuckled.

"We proved you wrong, didn't we?" Qwan said. Qwan sighed. "I was always taught humans were monsters. I was taught they didn't care about anyone but themselves and it was my job to help exterminate them all. But you proved my teachers wrong, mud boy. The one thing I never predicted was that I would die over ten thousand years after I was born." Qwan said. No1 smiled softly.

"I was taught the same things always. I was taught demons would come back to earth and destroy humans. I was taught they were terrible beings that would just kill us without a second thought. Since I never warped, everyone would torture me in any way they could. I was taught I was lesser than them, and I never had so much as a friendly acquaintance that I could talk to." No1 said.

"To tell the truth, my only regret is the fact we still could've helped everyone. But it is too late for that now." Artemis said. He could feel it in himself that all their heartbeats were slowing. He slowly made his way the center of the room, right in front of the orb.

"So we leave this world," he began, placing his hand on top of the orb.

"Not as enemies," Holly continued, placing her hand on top of his.

"Not as superiors or inferiors," No1 said, putting his hand on top of Artemis's and Holly's.

"And not as separate species meant to hate each other," Qwan said, putting his hand on top of everyone else's.

"As friends." Artemis finished and the orb gave a feeble flicker. As one, their hands fell away from the orb as they fell to the ground. As the quietest thud made by their bodies hitting the floor echoed through the room, their hearts stopped and shut down.

A/N

Wahh! This hurt a lot to write. But it isn't over yet! I own nothing, and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** You all are probably itching to flame me, so go ahead. **_FLAMES ACCEPTED! (But not wanted)_**


	21. Divine Forms

A Room of Ice

Everyone watched in horror as their friends disappeared. The Ancients stiffened.

"So in the end you were to cowardly to actually fight them with honor so you send them to an environment where they don't stand a chance of survival," the green-eyed Ancient said scornfully.

"You know as well as I do that it is easiest to just finish them off," the entity said smoothly. He looked down at a ball of light that appeared in his hand. The ball shined dimly than faded to black. "They are dead." The implications of this sentence struck everyone in the room. Before anyone could respond, Death Eaters and Goblins started climbing through some portals that just appeared. The entity turned to them.

"Masters coming," a goblin grunted. The entity smiled dementedly again as two figures made their way to the front of the crowd. Everyone from the group stiffened when they saw who the figures were.

"Koboi." Root growled.

"Voldemort." Harry muttered with equal disdain.

"Since when do either of them take orders?" Mulch asked. Opal shot him a look of contempt.

"We don't take orders." Opal said nastily then she turned to the entity.

"Greetings allies," it said politely. "I am glad you could make it."

"We made an agreement." Opal said stiffly. The entity smiled again in its demented way.

"Right down to business I see. Alright, you have kept up your sides of the bargain for helping me get the descendants and getting out of my prison, it is time I fulfilled my promise," it said. It held out its arms and everything around them started whirling in color and they appeared in the grounds of Hogwarts. Hoards of Death Eaters had students and teachers alike captured and at wand tip. It was obvious Hogwarts had been captured. Voldemort looked pleased.

"The world will be yours for I have granted you the power to seize control, but before I do anything else," the entity turned to the still shackled group. "I want to exterminate you and my dear sisters."

The entity hand signaled to a Death Eater. A sixth-year girl with red hair covering her face was pushed forward. "Tell me, what do you believe to be the most painful torture in the world?" the entity asked smoothly. The girl looked at her feet.

"I think… the torture curse?" she said meekly.

"Incorrect. The most painful thing for a mortal is to see a supreme being in its true form. And the most painful thing for a supreme being is to be forced into that form," The entity smiled madly and waved its arm. Blindfolds appeared across his allies' eyes. No one attempted to remove them. "Begone."

Navy magic shot into the Ancients. With a gasp they all fell to the ground and convulsed painfully. They all seemed to be biting back a cry of pain that was fighting to break out. All four of their eyes began glowing violently and suddenly their face and body looked like a costume, as though it wasn't real…

"Cover your eyes!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Everyone tried to, but the entity waved his hand again and paralyzed them. Nature in itself seemed to be crying out in pain even though the Ancients managed to keep their own cries down. As everyone watched the Ancients seemed to become bigger and light began radiating from them. It got to the point the light was so bright it was painful to watch. Finally the human form fell away completely.

Everyone felt it. The very sight of the Ancients' divine form was beginning to burn them. The Ancients were about as tall as a red wood tree and they looked like they had four legs like a wolf but it was hard to tell. It was hard to tell anything about them really, the glaring light was enough to blind onlookers. The only thing in focus was their eyes. The eyes were the same colors but they were sharp and wild. The wind picked up and whipped past anything in its way and it started to howl. The Ancients towered over anyone and everyone even as the wind got so loud people could barely hear each other. For the first time, everyone was able to fully appreciate the fact they were the ones to create the worlds. They were the ones to create pleasure and pain and they were the ones to protect the worlds and their inhabitants even at the cost of everything they had. For once, they weren't the Ancients, the people who were the ones to create the universe, nor were they the four girls whom no one knew anything about. They were everything and nothing at the same time. They were the hearts of all that existed. They were gods.

I light blue and silver sheen started glowing all over the onlookers. "Why aren't we burning?!" Mulch shouted over the din.

"Something is protecting us!" Lupin answered with just as much confusion in his voice that Mulch had had.

"Impossible!" screeched the entity. The blue sheen came over the Ancients and they returned to their human forms. Dawning comprehension crossed their faces.

"I love time travel." The redheaded girl from earlier said. Everyone looked at her to see her hair not covering her face. They could see her eyes. Brilliant green eyes.

Harry's eyes.

A/N

Cliffie!! I own nothing and **REVIEW!**


	22. Battle of the Worlds

The Hogwarts Courtyard

"Lily!" Lupin exclaimed. Harry stared at his deceased mother. Everyone around them hurriedly took off their blindfolds

"What!? How could you come here?!" the entity screeched.

"You really should be careful where you put a time-traveling orb." Lily said with a smile. She put her thumb and pointer finger at her lips and whistled shrilly. Several people stepped to her side. Four of them were young boys her age, one looked like a younger version of Sirius, one looked like a brown-eyed version of Harry, one looked like a younger and slightly less tired Lupin, and the last one had watery eyes and looked a little like a mouse.

"Sad to see we're going to die so soon my dear Padfoot," the brown-eyed Harry said.

"Oh, I will come back to life," the young Sirius said with a grin.

"Shame I won't though," the brown-eyed Harry said with an almost identical grin. Then the young Sirius threw up his hands to the sky.

"Power to the soon-to-be-dead people!" he shouted. Hoards of people seemed to just step from the crowd around them. Some of them were from Haven and some from the wizarding world. All of them had vengeful grins on their faces.

"How did you come here?! The people who had the orb last died!" the entity screamed.

"We didn't die in the end," a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see Holly, Artemis, Qwan, and No1 hovered above everyone's heads. These weren't the descendants who had been taken away to the former prison of the entity these descendants had crystal-like wings that fluttered elegantly with a celestial glow and they had glowing blue/silver/green/gold eyes. For once it was perfectly obvious they were the descendants. The powerful aura that radiated from them was similar to that of the Ancients.

"'The power the descendants hold will be unlocked when they need it most.'" No1 quoted in a voice that was almost definitely not his own. This voice was wise and not as naïve as No1 really was. It seemed in the course of a few hours he had changed drastically and it seemed an identical change had affected Holly, Artemis, and Qwan as well. Artemis held up one hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the night was alight with spells and Neutrino beams. The battle of the two worlds had broken loose.

Holly dodged a spell and dove to the ground to meet her friends. She touched down on the earth and waved her hand. The shackled snapped and dissolved, freeing their captives.

"Captain Short… how?" Root was too startled to elaborate. Holly just smiled sadly and disappeared into the fray. Soon, her friends followed suit.

Holly took to the air and surveyed the battle from a bird's eye view. She finally saw what she was searching for. Qwan, Artemis, and No1 were all fighting the entity. Holly dove to their side and joined their battle.

The entity screeched and sent two bolts of navy magic at Holly and Artemis. They both dove low and Qwan and No1 followed up with four bolts of magic at the entity. The entity didn't have time to react and the magic hit it head on. It screeched as fire lanced across its already rotting features. It made a violent motion with its hand and the fire disappeared, leaving its face burned and scorched. It screamed inhumanely and waved its hands.

A vine from a nearby tree shot from the tree and wrapped around Holly's throat. She made a choking sound and her wings gave out. Artemis dove low and caught her just before she hit the ground. Her face was turning blue.

"Qwan! No1! Distract him while I help Holly!" Artemis shouted over the din. Qwan and No1 positioned themselves in between the entity and their two friends. The entity sent dagger-shaped navy magic at the two demon warlocks. No1 and Qwan simultaneously waved their hands in identical motions and the daggers dissolved before they could stab anyone. The entity took advantage of their slight distraction and sent another dagger. Before either demon warlock could react, the dagger stabbed Qwan in the arm.

"Qwan!" No1 exclaimed.

"I'm alright, m'boy." Qwan said. He waved his hand and the dagger fell to the ground. Little sparks of fairy magic leapt up and sowed the skin back together. Holly and Artemis flew to their sides, Holly still rubbing a bruise around her neck from the vine.

Holly went high into the sky and dove at the entity. The entity shot two blades of navy magic at her. While it was distracted, Artemis, Qwan, and No1 shot beams of snakelike magic at it. The entity dissolved their onslaught.

"You would never be able to defeat me! You lack the experience and power!" the entity screeched. Artemis smirked.

"We can. Didn't you wonder how we survived?" Artemis flew up to meet Holly without saying anything more. Qwan and No1 quickly followed suit. The entity sent black streaks of magic after them, which they dodged and dissolved. Qwan waved his hands in a complex set of motions and a sphere of magic circled the foursome, creating a shield.

"We'd better hurry this up. I won't be able to hold this shield for long!" Qwan shouted over the sounds of battle. Holly, Artemis, Qwan, and No1 all held hands in a circle and magic started glowing all around them. Sparkles began raining down on them as they whispered something in an ancient language. They opened their eyes and to any onlooker, they had seemingly lost their humanity. Their eyes were glowing even more violently, so violently any other color disappeared from their eyes. They simultaneously looked down at the entity.

"BEGONE!" they shouted in unison. Their voices held no resemblance to their original voices. It was as if four creatures were roaring it at the same time. A ball of light erupted from each of them and joined together with the other balls of light. The combined balls of light shot at the entity. The entity screamed. It was an ear-splitting shriek that resounded all over the battlefield despite the noise. The entity dissolved, and was gone.

A blanket of silence fell on the battlefield. The entity was destroyed. The Worlds War was won and authorities would be arriving soon. Small portals opened up around the battlefield and the people from the past stepped through them. Death Eaters and goblins alike fled the scene and the Ancients slowly made their way to their descendants who had fluttered to the ground and were hovering a few feet from the earth. The descendant's friends made their way to them too.

The group was struck by how frail Holly, Artemis, No1 and Qwan looked. It seemed as though they would pass out any moment.

"You won." The sapphire-eyed Ancient said, breaking the silence. For a moment, the Ancients glowed and everyone knew their power was restored. Sparkles enveloped the Ancients and they disappeared. Holly smiled sadly for she, and all the other descendants, knew about what was to happen.

"Are you okay?" Mulch asked when he realized everyone else was at a loss for words.

"No, we aren't." No1 whispered sadly.

"Why not?" Doodah piped up.

"We have eluded death too many times, and I suppose it will finally claim us." Artemis said. The descendants began fading away.

"You can't die! Not now!" Trouble nearly shouted.

"Artemis, I have gone through too much hardship for you to die on me now!" Butler said sternly.

"You aren't going to die when I just come back to life!" Root said angrily. All four of them smile sadly; it was barely decipherable on their disappearing faces.

"We only had enough power to save ourselves once and defeat the entity. There is nothing left. We're sorry." Holly said in a hushed voice. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her eye. They had disappeared by the time the tear hit the ground.


	23. Never Alone

The Room of Judgment

Holly's eyes fluttered open. Death felt peaceful, it was strange that everyone feared it. It was surreal, almost. The feeling of death was like you were in a dream. She looked around at her surroundings, and she recognized the room they were in as the one Qwan had described Dumbledore and Sirius's memory took place. Holly noticed she and the other descendants still had their wings. Qwan, Artemis, and No1 seemed to just be coming around as well. They were just next to her, and the Ancients were in front of them. The Ancients looked strong and powerful again and Holly noticed a small pair of glowing feathered wings on each of them.

"Where are we?" No1 murmured when he began coming around.

"Qwan has already been here in a memory. We are in the Room of Judgment," the gray-eyed girl said. Holly noted something in their expressions that seemed soft, almost affectionate.

"What has happened back on earth?" Artemis asked.

"The people from the past have been brought to their original times and their memories of the incident have been erased. They will remember when they die, or in Sirius's case, when they die a second time. The worlds' equilibrium has been restored and right now your fairy friends are under earth explaining the whole incident to the council. Butler and Minerva are with them as well. Foaly was quite surprised that Root had come back to life," at this the green-eyed Ancient chuckled, then she grew more somber, "and he is quite grief-stricken at the news of your deaths."

Holly avoided the Ancients' gazes. Their gazes seemed to be able to look into your eyes and see straight to your heart, and she didn't want them to see the guilt and grief written all over her face. Artemis gripped her hand, if only to tell her that they all were going through the same thing. The stormy gray-eyed girl gently yet awkwardly put a hand on Holly's shoulder.

"It is alright. We can bring you back to life, for we believe you have earned the right," she said gently. Holly looked up.

"I thought it was impossible to come back to life unless there is a crisis!" Holly said. The Ancients smiled.

"We were the ones to create possibility. Dumbledore told you we created it but are not of it, correct?" the golden-eyed Ancient said. Qwan smiled.

"It is possible to go back?" he asked. The Ancients nodded in unison.

"We have yet to recover all our power, so we won't be able to just make you appear as we did with Sirius, Dumbledore and Root. We will have to do it gradually and with actual contact," the sapphire-eyed Ancient said. Everyone nodded. The Ancients held out their hands palms up and their descendants took them. It was lined up so that every descendant was with their respective ancestor, Holly with the gray-eyed Ancient, Artemis with the sapphire-eyed, Qwan with the gold-eyed and No1 with the green-eyed.

Holly watched as her ancestor's silver wings began fluttering and glowing more brightly. She noted that the same thing was happening to the sapphire-eyed's sapphire wings, the gold-eyed's gold wings and the green-eyed's emerald-green wings. Their entire surroundings became hurricanes of color and feeling. The colors seemed to dance around them.

Suddenly, it seemed as though they were falling. Holly felt as though she were dropping from an airplane without a parachute. Then it unexpectedly stopped. There was a jarring sensation, as though she had really crashed into something after falling. Then, the color began speckling out of view as they reached their destination.

An office speckled into view. It was the meeting place for the council. All of their friends from their world were there along with the council members. Needless to say, everyone was bewildered. No1 stumbled and fell down.

"That was worse than the apparation!" he exclaimed. The Ancients put their hands on their hips and chuckled.

"Well what did you expect?" the golden-eyed one asked, laughing slightly.

"Not that…" No1 muttered.

"But… how did you…?" Trouble asked feebly. Holly looked up and smiled.

"Turns out we had another rebound in us." Holly said.

"YOUR ALIVE!!" Foaly suddenly shouted. Suddenly, all four of the descendants were caught in a horsy hug.

"Artemis, if you dare scare me like that again…" Butler said. Artemis nodded once Foaly released them.

"I know old friend. I know." Artemis said. The Ancients laughed slightly, then they became more sober.

"We have given you a second chance at life. Use it well," the sapphire-eyed Ancient said. Their wings began fluttering again and they disappeared in a slow vortex of sparkles.

**Page Break!**

Artemis looked around at his surroundings. Qwan, No1, and Holly were with him as well. They were in another dream. After the initial shock, then discussion, everyone had gone to bed, hence the descendants' dream-state now. There was just darkness around them. And in a flash of light, the Ancients appeared as well. Silence enveloped them all for a while.

"I just have a question." Artemis said, breaking the silence. "Wouldn't my twin little sisters be descendants as well? I was given the impression you all only had one descendant."

"You pose a good question," the sapphire-eyed Ancient began. "Our blood and power can only be reproduced once per generation. So obviously, it always goes to the first born."

"Are we going to see you again?" Holly suddenly asked. Her ancestor smiled sadly.

"No, you won't see us again until you die or if there is another inter-dimensional or divine crisis. But we will see you. We see everyone and all." The gray-eyed Ancient said. The Ancients awkwardly patted their respective descendant on the shoulder.

"Good bye," the green-eyed Ancient whispered. They faded away, leaving their descendants in the dark abyss alone. But that is it, Artemis thought, if this adventure taught them anything it was this: They were never truly alone.

_End_

I love my faithful readers and my reviewers! I'd like to hear what you all think of it and the ending. **Review please!**


End file.
